Come On Ren
by LovingNinja
Summary: An old friend of Ren's comes to Japan from the U.S. as a co-star in a new movie that Ren and Kyoko are starring in. Can he help these two come together at last? Or, will he tell Ren to cut it off? And, what does Sho want when he finds out a secret? RenKyo
1. To Introduce

**My First **_**Skip Beat**_** fanfiction pleas enjoy! I do not own Skip Beat but I do own Hogosha Hikari! *bows***

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ren and Yashiro sat at the gate inside of the airport silently, waiting for an important person to arrive. The plane was delayed, which worried Ren a lot, but the VIP insisted that they continue on and meet with him. Though Ren was somewhat against it, he couldn't help but be rather eager and agreed, and now he had shown up, a half an hour early, and waited, much to Yashiro's dismay.

"You are lucky that we were able to clear your schedule for this," Yashiro grumbled, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he tried not to glare at the floor.

Ren chuckled, "Yes, I am lucky that I have such an excellent manager who can take care of me so well."

"Flattery won't help you this time, Ren…"

"R-Right…"

Then, a large crowd of people rushed in from the plane and Ren stood up automatically, searching for his target. It was times like these that Ren was thankful for his height, so he could scope out certain things or people, and just as he wanted, he found a figure with dark hair and black eyes. He couldn't help but grin as he waved slightly towards them, delighted when they waved back and rushed over to him. Much to Yashiro's surprise it was a man, a man almost as tall as Ren, looking almost like a clone, with the only difference being that the man wore a gray suit and his right ear pierced.

"Hikari!" Ren slightly laughed with excitement as he and the man gave a small hug, shocking Yashiro once more.

"Well, well, well, I swear you're getting taller each time I see you, and this time I was sure that I had finally out-grown you," Hikari mocked pouted at the end of his sentence, causing Ren to give another small chuckle.

"Um, excuse me?" Yashiro called softly.

Ren and Hikari turned to look at the other male when Ren realized his rudeness, "Oh! Right! Hikari, this is my manager Yashiro Yukihito."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yashiro-san," Hikari bowed.

"Yashiro-san, this is Hogosha Hikari, an actor in Japan who will be co-starring with me in a new movie that will be filming shortly, and also, a very good friend of mine."

"Oh! Come on, Ren!" Hikari yelled as he threw an arm around the taller man's shoulders. "Just say it! 'Childhood friends'!"

"W-Well," Ren stuttered, his face faintly flushing.

" 'Ch-Childhood….friends'? Did you just say that Hogosha-san?!" Yashiro questioned, his excitement getting the best of him.

"Yes, why?"

"How long have you know him?!"

"Um…I don't know…since we were, what, five?" he looked over at Ren and Ren nodded.

Yashiro slightly squealed, scaring Hikari and disturbing Ren, "This is fantastic! I'm glad we waited for you!"

Hikari stared at the strange little man in front of him and made to ask Ren what his deal was but was caught off when Ren said, "Don't bother asking. Let's just get your things and head back to my place."

"Riiight…" Hikari retracted his arm and made his way to the baggage claiming area with Ren and Yashiro following. "Ne, Ren~! You don't have anything else to do, do you?"

"Ah, well, nothing until much later."

"What is it?"

"Nothing special, just a small meeting."

Hikari gasped, "Don't tell me, that you have a date?!"

"No, nothing of the sort."

"Aw, boring…but, still, who're you meeting with?"

"The director and my co-star."

"Oh, right! You don't know who she is yet."

"Sadly Director Shingai has yet to inform me until now…so…"

"Oh, better hope she's a looker."

"Hikari…"

"Hey, you need to get a girlfriend, or at least a love interest. I mean seriously dude, you're twenty-one, you should start building a family."

"Have you?"

"If I did, I would have informed you."

"Then, you shouldn't be preaching."

"Hey, I'm only trying to help."

"Of course, but I'm not looking for anyone at the moment."

"Right, right, though, back in the U.S. you were, how should I say this…?"

"You won't," Ren warned with a tiny glare.

Hikari smiled before giggling, "Of course. 'Tsuruga Ren' has an image to protect." Ren grew silent as he stared forward, worrying his friend. "Hey, Ren, you know I would never do anything to ruin you."

Ren sighed, "I know. Just…be careful what you say, especially in public like this."

"Well, one thing about being famous in America and not here, means I don't have to look like you, hiding under a hat and sunglasses. Yeah, dude, doesn't look suspicious at all."

Ren gave him a small bop on the head with the palm of his hand and muttered, "Quiet you."

"Aw, that was just a love-tap Ren. You've gotten way soft."

"It's better this way."

Hikari sighed, "True. I prefer this you, even though it's a total lie."

"Hikari…"

The man just grinned up at his friend before literally skipping to the luggage area. Ren sighed once more but quickly reclaimed himself as Yashiro snuck up next to him and said, "When you mentioned the name 'Hikari' I thought we were expecting a woman and I was shocked to see him. Though, him skipping…makes me feel like I'm just watching a rather awkward looking female."

A nervous laugh escaped the younger male before he replied, "Ah, well…you see…about Hikari."

"Hey!" Hikari shouted, waving Ren and Yashiro over to the baggage claim. "Hurry up you two! Or else I'll get to your house by myself!"

"And, how do you plan to do that?!" Ren shouted back as he picked up his pace.

"Whatever it takes, baby!"

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ren laid on his couch, silently drifting off bit by bit as he listened to the water running while Hikari was busy taking a shower. Yashiro had been dropped off since there were no more jobs for the rest of the evening and all he had to do was wait for one simple meeting that wouldn't start for a few more hours, so he decided that relaxing would be fine. He was already enjoying the small amount of time he had spent so far with his best friend, getting caught was up good, but there was still more that Hikari had to be told and Ren had to figure out how exactly to tell him without the him overreacting. Then, the once Ren realized it, the water had been turned off and all was quiet except for Hikari fumbling around in the bathroom before coming out, dripping wet with a towel around his neck, wearing silk red pajama pants as he walked over to Ren.

"Hey, Ren, I'm hungry!" he whined, sitting down next to Ren's stomach.

"Hikari, you should dry properly," the taller man sighed as he sat up and took the towel from his friend.

"I said, 'I'm hungry'!" Hikari pouted as Ren dried off his hair.

"Sorry, but I don't have much," the actor muttered as he went down to the other's shoulders.

"What? You're still anorexic?"

"I'm not anorexic, just…I don't have much of an appetite…"

"I wonder how you survive…"

"Well…lately…I've had Mogami-san to take care of me…"

"Who?"

"Well, in the U.S. I told you about her. 'Kyoko-chan', the one who thought I was a fairy prince?"

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Well, that's the beginning, I know it sucks but I just really wanted to introduce Hikari. Next time, we'll have Kyoko come in! Don't worry guys I've got this all planned out in my head and I even have the end to it! ^-^ So, if you're interested please keep reading and please review *bows* thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~ P.S. please check out my other stories**


	2. To Tell a Story

**Last time in **_**Come On Ren**_**:**

"**Well…lately…I've had Mogami-san to take care of me…"**

"**Who?"**

"**Well, in the U.S. I told you about her. 'Kyoko-chan', the one who thought I was a fairy prince?"**

**I do not own **_**Skip Beat**_** but I do own Hogosha Hikari**. **Thank you all for your support! *bows* Now, onto a new chapter!**

"Oh! You mean that little girl from way back when?" Hikari gasped in mock surprise as Ren finished drying his friend's torso.

"Yes," the actor nodded, handing the towel back to Hikari.

The raven grinned as he stood up, placing both hands on his hips as he leaned forward towards Ren. "So, you found your dream girl! Liar! You said you didn't have a girlfriend!"

"I wasn't lying," Ren frowned as he too sat up and made his way to the kitchen.

Hikari followed, still grinning, "When you came back to America all those years ago, you wouldn't stop talking about her! You kept saying how adorable she was, how sweet she was, how happy she made you, you went on and on and on about her for almost a year! Not to mention that you were jealous of that 'Shotaro' guy."

"I was never jealous of him," Ren defended with a slight glare as he opened his fridge and pulled out a bento, then placed it on the counter before closing the fridge.

"You never said so, yeah, but every time you mentioned that she was 'in love with him' you're voice would get so dark and irritated, just about everyone wanted to get out of the room because they were afraid that you were gonna take out your anger on them."

"Right, you sure you just weren't high at the time?"

"Yes, Kuon, I was high every time you mentioned that guy."

Ren sighed, "Just eat your food and be quiet."

"Hmph, so cold," Hikari pouted before he opened the bento, but paused to look for chopsticks. Ren noticed and opened one of his draws and pulled out a fork, handing it to Hikari. "So, tell me, you called her 'Kyoko-chan' back then, but I heard 'Mogami-san' just a minute ago. Something happen?"

Again, Ren sighed and made his way back to the couch, "Well, it's sort of hard to explain, but yes, something…sort of…happened."

"Did you guys get into a fight so now she's playing the whole 'stranger' game?"

"No, it's nothing like that, Mogami-san isn't the type to do something like that."

"Then, what happened?"

Ren sat down, leaning back into the cushion and closed his eyes, "She doesn't know who I am."

Hikari blinked in confusion as he began eating," Um, explain please?"

"I met up with her again just about a year ago. I didn't know who she was, and all she knew of me was that I am 'Tsuruga Ren', the 'enemy' of 'Fuwa Sho', A.K.A. 'Shotaro'."

"No way! You mean that music kid is _the_ 'Shotaro'?!"

Ren nodded sternly, "Apparently, he left from Kyoto to pursue his dream in music, and he took Mogami-san with him. That bastard, he…"

"He what?"

"Listen, I would never tell anyone Mogami-san's past, not even Yashiro-san, but…since it's you, and I know that you can keep a secret, and that you don't judge people by words…I'll tell only you this, understand?"

Hikari nodded, "Yeah, dude, I promise this goes only to my thoughts and grave."

"While she quit school and worked multiple jobs just for him, and cleaned an apartment that he rarely ever visited that was way too expensive for her, he became 'Fuwa Sho' and threw her away when he no longer needed her. She was madly in love with him and he couldn't care less about her feelings, even though she was also his childhood friend."

"Harsh, looks like not all pretty faces belong to good people."

"That is a known fact, Hikari."

"Yeah, I guess…anyway, so how did you meet up with her?"

"In LME, she wanted to become a talento as a way to gain revenge against Fuwa, to become more popular than him and take his words back that she was a plain and ordinary girl, and to regret having just used her as a maid. We bumped into each other and hearing her reason for wanting to enter showbiz I found myself disliking her. For a while we were cold towards each other until I found out who she was. She still had my stone and she named it 'Corn' and she was very attached to it. Though, since I'm a totally different person from when we were children, and because of my pledge not to relate anything from my past to my present life until my goal is reached, I decided not to tell her. So, she still thinks that, 'Corn' is a fairy prince, and she only looks up to me as a mere senpai in the acting industry."

"Well, looks like you've got it tough," Hikari stated as he finished his meal, leaving the trash on the counter as he made his way to sit down next to his friend. "Kuon, do you love her?"

Ren sighed, "Sadly, yes."

"She doesn't know it?"

"Thankfully, no."

"Tell her."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I'm 'Tsuruga Ren', someone who won't be around forever, and besides, she deserves someone better than me."

"Oh, come on, you can't honestly expect me to be ok with that answer!"

"She also doesn't want anyone to love her or to love ever again."

"…ok, now that one…makes no sense to me."

"It's because of what Fuwa did to her. She's heart broken over it and thinks that love is something that it useless and should never be felt."

Hikari sighed, "Girls are so dramatic."

Ren let out a small chuckle, "Yes, but this one…this one…is amazing…Her acting is wonderfully brilliant, and she only started acting months ago."

"You've acted with her?"

"Yes, well, we've done work in _Dark Moon_ together, the remaking of _Tsukigamori_? She's deadly excellent in it."

"Oh?" Hikari couldn't help but try to suppress his grin but failed. "Kuon sounds so happy talking about Kyoko."

Ren flinched, glaring at Hikari, "There's no sense in teasing, I've already told you how I feel."

Hikari nodded, still smiling, "Yes, I know, but it sounds just so damn adorable coming from you."

A small blush worked it's way to Ren's cheeks as he stood up, but Hikari followed his motions and tried to block Ren's escape. "Hikari, I think it's time for me to get going."

"Ku~on~, you should introduce me!"

"M-Maybe some other time. When neither of us are busy, and Mogami-san has some time to spare."

"Is that a promise?"

"I said maybe."

"Promise and I'll let you go!"

"Hikari…"

"Kuon…"

Ren sighed, "Fine, I promise to introduce you to her later."

"Yay!" Hikari squealed before hugging his best friend tightly. "Now, you have to get going, don't want to be late!"

The taller actor had to hold back a laugh as he pulled away from Hikari and grabbed his keys from the hook and waved good bye before leaving for the meeting. Hikari though, sighed as soon as his friend left, a look of worry on his face before he sat back down on the couch, and shifted to get into a better sleeping position, but thoughts of 'Kuon' and 'Kyoko-chan' and 'Shotaro' buzzed through his mind, making sleep a difficult thing for him to grasp.

**This is the end of this chapter, thank you all for reading and please review. Please keep reading and supporting me. Thank you *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 8/7/09**


	3. To Meet Awkwardly

**Last time in **_**Come On Ren**_**:**

"**Kuon…"**

**Ren sighed, "Fine, I promise to introduce you to her later."**

"**Yay!" Hikari squealed before hugging his best friend tightly. "Now, you have to get going, don't want to be late!"**

**I do not own **_**Skip Beat!**_** but I do own Hogosha Hikari** **who, remember folks, is a male.**

**###############**

He couldn't believe it. She was right there. Sitting in that exact room that he had only arrived in just a second ago, across from the director. He had to blink a few times to make sure that it wasn't just his imagination, but she was indeed real, and she, too, had to blink a few times to make sure that he was there as well. While the awkward shock seemed to flow through out the room, the lovely Director Shingai was smiling broadly at their reactions.

"So," he began, breaking the silence that had lasted only thirty seconds, "now you get to see who your co-star is, Ren."

"D-Director," the girl stuttered, "you didn't tell me that Tsuruga-san was going to be…my…co-star…"

"Yes, I thought it would be a fun surprise!"

"Director!" Ren nervously shouted, slightly frustrated at the small "prank" that the man had seemed to play on him.

"Well, I was afraid that you both wouldn't accept, you know, since the last time I saw you, you two didn't seem to get along very well…"

"No!" the young female then shouted. "We…We get along…better…"

"Oh?"

"Yes," Ren nodded, slowly walking over to join the light haired girl on the couch, trying not to hurt when she moved over to the other end, far away from him.

"Well, that's fantastic! Then, that means that this meeting will be shortened by so much!"

"Sh-Shortened?"

"Yes, you see, I made it about an hour because I wasn't sure if there was going to be a little quarrel to take care of first, but since the two of you are now on good terms, it'll only take a few minutes!"

Ren remained quiet, trying not to become angry at the director who was grinning too brightly, though he caught on the corner of his eye, the girl, gritting her perfect teeth and clutching onto her skirt, knuckles pure white. He wanted to say something to her, but before he could even think of a word she slowly exhaled softly, almost unnoticeable, and she smiled back at the man across from them.

"So, what does Director Shingai wish to talk with us about?" she questioned sweetly.

"Oh, well, just when the next meeting is, where you'll meet up with the rest of the cast and then we'll go over the script."

"Well? When is it?"

"Two weeks, so, you two, who I'm hoping received your scripts…" he paused to allow both actors to nod their heads. "…will be able to practice ahead of the rest."

Again, the two nodded, with Ren asking, "The time?"

"Possibly at noon."

"Sounds reasonable…well, if that's all…"

"It is."

Ren stood up, smiling and slightly startling the teenager beside him. "Then, thank you. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Yes," Director Shingai bowed his head lightly as Ren bowed and turned to the girl.

"I'll see you later, Mogami-san?"

"Um…" she stopped as she too stood up and bowed to the director. "Thank you, Sir! I'll see you in two weeks!"

Director Shingai chuckled softly as he, again bowed his head, "Yes, I'll be happy to see you again, Kyoko-chan."

She smiled at him before looking up at the man to her right. "Shall we, Tsuruga-san?"

At first, Ren was confused. Kyoko had wanted to leave with him, which he couldn't understand why, until he finally understood that she said so, because she had wanted to talk to him. About what, he had no clue, but it might be important, and if not, he wouldn't mind listening to her anyway.

"Yes, let's," he replied, a small smile on his face, one of hidden excitement.

**###############**

"Hikari! I'm home!" Ren called, sighing inwardly as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh! Welcome ho-" Hikari wore a welcoming grin on his face as he walked over to the front door from being in "his" room, but paused when he noticed a small young girl next to his best friend. "-ome…um…Ku-Ren? Who is…"

Again, a heavy inward sigh filled Ren's lungs as he turned to his guest. "Mogami-san, this is Hogosha Hikari. Hikari, this is Mogami Kyoko."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kyoko bowed shyly, yet perfectly.

Hikari paused for a moment to stare at the girl before walking over to her and embracing her, "I've heard so much about you, Kyoko-chan! I'm so happy to be meeting you!"

The girl gave no response except for being wide eyed and frozen until the man broke from her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him, analyzing for a moment before blurting out, "You look like Tsuruga-san!"

The man in front of her laughed, patting her shoulders and exclaimed loudly, "Yes! We've been told that since day one!"

"I understand that you have known him for a long time?"

"Again, yes, since pre-school! We were classmates and well…Kuo-Ren, here, saved me a lot."

"Oh? He didn't tell me about that…"

"It wasn't necessary to," Ren interjected, and made his way to the living room. "Anyway, Mogami-san, let's get started."

"Oh, um, y-yes!" she bowed her head quickly to Hikari before making her way around him. Though, for a split second she seemed troubled as she walked over to the couch to sit alongside Ren. She could have sworn that Hikari had given her a dark glare, but that wasn't possible, right? No friend of "Tsuruga-san" would behave that with out a reason, right? Especially not a famous actor like him.

"Oh, um, Ren?" Hikari called sweetly as he smoothly followed the two and sat between them, facing the other man with his bright grin.

"What is it?" he asked, trying not to sound irritable.

"What is she doing here?"

"What? You were the one who said you wanted to meet her, and besides, that was just plain rude to ask that, especially in front of her."

"So, you brought her here to meet me?"

"That, and because we have to practice."

"Practice what?"

"Well, Mogami-san will be my co-star in the movie that we'll be playing in."

Hikari's eyes widened slightly before he turned his attention back to Kyoko. "You're his co-star? In…a romance?" Kyoko couldn't find herself to answer him with words and settled for just nodding. Hikari fell silent, staring at her slightly bewildered before sighing and standing up. "Well, then, practice! Practice!"

"Hikari…"

"Yes?"

"You should apologize."

"To who?"

"Mogami-san."

"Why?"

"Oh, Tsuruga-san, it's all right, I don't-" Kyoko began but was caught off by her protector.

"For being rude of course!"

"I was rude?"

"Hikari!"

"Fine, fine!" Hikari sighed once more and turned to face Kyoko and bowed. "I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan for my rude behavior."

**###############**

**Well, that's it for this chapter folks. Sorry it didn't really go anywhere. -.-" but yeah, I'll try my best to make each chapter better than the last! Thank you all for reading and supporting me, please review! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 8/17/09**


	4. To Perform an Act

**Last time in _Come On Ren_:**

**"I was rude?"**

**"Hikari!"**

**"Fine, fine!" Hikari sighed once more and turned to face Kyoko and bowed. "I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan for my rude behavior."**

**I do not own _Skip Beat!_ but I do own Hogosha Hikari who, remember folks, is a male.**

**444444444444444**

"Um…it's…all right, really…no need to apologize…" Kyoko murmured, half nervous for the apology and half scared of Ren being so defensive for her.

Hikari sprang up instantly, a smile that seemed somewhat like Ren's false ones appearing on his face. "Well, now I shall leave you two alone to prepare. Good night!" With that, the smaller male turned to leave.

"G-Good night."

With a small sigh, Ren reached out and grabbed the back of Hikari's elbow before he got too far, and Hikari looked back, slightly surprised. A soft smile grew across Ren's lips as he asked his friend, "Why don't you stay?"

For a moment, the other blinked as he pondered, wondering if he should do as asked. He smiled in return and pulled his arm out of Ren's grip and turned back around, sitting himself once more between the actors. "All right," he said, "I'll stay and help you guys practice!"

"Oh! Th-Thank you!" Kyoko grinned and bowed her head in gratitude.

"Yes, thank you," Ren nodded as he ruffled his friend's hair.

Hikari laughed as he swatted the other's hand away and turned to Kyoko, "It's no problem. I'm always happy to help Ren with anything."

Ren coughed awkwardly, "Yes, well, shall we begin?"

"Let's!"

**444444444444444**

"_**Ne, Nii-san?" a young man; age nineteen, poked his older brother; age twenty-four, in the shoulder as both of them leaned back against a railing atop the younger's school's roof.**_

"_**What?" the older mumbled, staring up at the sky as if in a daze. Looking at the two, you could tell they were brothers. Both thin and tall, dark hair with matching eyes, each having some muscle with the help of daily work outs.**_

_**The younger paused for a moment as he examined his brother's gaze, then said, "I saw her today."**_

_**A chuckle escaped the taller male, though his line of visage never changed, "Of course you saw her today. She lives next door, for one thing. And for another, if you didn't have to repeat your freshman year, you would have graduated already."**_

"_**Hey, it wasn't my fault! High school is very troubling! It's hard to focus and concentrate, y'know?!"**_

"_**Yes, I can see how thinking about the girl you like, even though at the time she's still in middle school, could make things difficult to concentrate."**_

_**Small speckles of pink found their way to the shorter man's cheeks as he glared at the other. "Well, I hope you know," he began before the door to the roof top opened, revealing a young looking girl with light brown hair and eyes, dressed in the school's uniform for females.**_

"_**Izumi! There you are! I was looking all over for you!" she snapped as she made her way over to the siblings, addressing the younger one who wore a similar outfit to hers.**_

"_**Sorry, I was just eating lunch with my bro here."**_

"_**Oh," she fixed her gaze up to the older brother, who simply wore dark blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a black jacket to defend him from the cool air. "That's right, today's your weekly visit, isn't it, Michio-nii?"**_

_**Transferring his own gaze to meet hers, he remained silent for a moment before nodding, "Yes."**_

"_**Although," Izumi interjected, "he doesn't have to come all the time."**_

"_**If I didn't come then who's going to make sure you're doing well in school?"**_

"_**I can do that," the young woman suggested.**_

"_**That's very nice of you, Mutsuko-chan, but I'm very capable, whether he wants it or not, of watching over my brother."**_

_**Said brother glared once more at him while Mutsuko giggled slightly, "Yes, I suppose…but, Izumi, lunch is almost over, so we should get going."**_

_**Izumi sighed, "Yeah, I guess."**_

"_**Well, it was nice to see you, Michio-nii!" Mutsuko bowed quickly before grabbing a hold of Izumi's hand and dragged him away.**_

_**Michio just kept leaning back, a small smirk on his face as he saw his brother turn back to look at him, blushing and giving him a small wave before allowing himself to be pulled back into the building. A tiny sigh escaped from the lone occupant as he let himself slide down, sitting next to the trash of the meal he had with his brother. He ran a hand through his hair and muttered, "It was nice to see you, too, Mutsuko-chan."**_

**444444444444444**

"Cut!" Hikari yelled outside of the door to Ren's apartment. He opened the door and, followed by Kyoko, reentered the small abode as Ren sat up from behind the couch.

"That was great, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko smiled, clasping her hands together as she rushed over to him.

He eagerly smiled back at her and lightly bowed his head, "Yes, you were great, too, Mogami-san."

"Ahem!" Hikari cleared his throat as he stood behind Kyoko, seeming slightly irritated at being ignored, when the two quickly turned their attentions towards him. "Well?"

"Oh! Hogosha-san, you were really great, too!" Kyoko replied nervously but sincerely.

Hikari nodded, "You were good, too, Kyoko-chan."

Ren twitched at his friend's comment, but remained calm when said man looked up at him, a smile of annoyance evident on his facial features. The actor sighted, "You already know how I think of your acting, no need to ask."

A pout worked its way to Hikari's lips as he purposely stepped passed Kyoko, crossing his arms in front of him and said, "Well, I haven't seen you in a while. Maybe your opinion has changed."

"Hikari, don't be difficult."

For a moment, Hikari just stared at Ren before turning back to look over at Kyoko. "It's late, perhaps it's best if you leave," he said, sounding rather bored.

"Hikari!" Ren snapped, obviously angry at his friend.

"No, it's all right, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko sputtered, waving her hands in defense. "He's absolutely right! It's late and I should get going!"

Ren bit his lip, letting out a glare towards Hikari that, thankfully, went unnoticed by Kyoko. He sighed, "Yes, let me drive you home."

"Uh," Kyoko nodded shyly, "yes, thank you." She never liked how Ren would go through the trouble to taking her home so late at night, after all, he must have had better things to do, but she knew he would just insist and if she still wouldn't let him, he'd follow her in his car.

"All right, then, grab your things and let's be on out way," he said and Kyoko nodded as he grabbed for his keys on the hook. "Hikari, I'll be back soon, you can go ahead and watch some television if you want."

"I was hoping to get some sleep, actually," the shorter male answered, smiling teasingly, knowing what was on Ren's mind.

"No, I want to have a word with you when I get back."

"Um, I'm ready, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko cut off the conversation with her small news and Ren nodded as he opened the door, letting her scamper out first as he eyed Hikari before he left.

"Oh, dear me, Kuon seemed angry," Hikari laughed to himself out loud. "Perhaps Kuon will come out and play with me tonight?"

The door seemed to open rather hurriedly before being slammed shut, footsteps pausing as the man noticed that all lights were off and that no one was present except for himself. Stomping feet made their way to the quest bedroom where he tried to handle but found it locked. A fist forming from his right hand, he banged on the door thrice before he heard shuffling and the small noises of the door being unlocked before the handle turned and the door opened revealing a purposely disheveled Hikari.

"Yes, Kuon?" he asked, faking a yawn as he leaned against the door frame.

"What the hell was with that?" Ren questioned in a hushed breath, trying to remain calm and restrain himself from hitting his best friend with all the force he had.

"Wow, you're really taking this a bit overboard, aren't you? I was only a little rude to her."

"Hikari…"

A chuckle slipped passed the other's lips and he said, matter of factly, "It's simple. I just don't like her."

**444444444444444**

**Well, there you go for now folks. Thank you all for reading and supporting me! Please Review! I take all criticism! *bows* I want to know what you think! Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 8/27/09**


	5. To Say No

**Last time in **_**Come On Ren**_**:**

"**Wow, you're really taking this a bit overboard, aren't you? I was only a little rude to her."**

"**Hikari…"**

**A chuckle slipped passed the other's lips and he said, matter of factly, "It's simple. I just don't like her."**

**I do not own **_**Skip Beat**_** but I do own Hogosha Hikari! Please read and review! Thank you!**

***bows***

**555555555555555**

A heavy sigh escaped the tall actor's lips as he leaned against the door to his dressing room, alone. The day had been stressful for now a month had gone by since Hikari came to visit and Kyoko came to practice and now today was their first filming. His best friend had been different since she came that night, and it seemed as though they were constantly getting into arguments, and even if Ren did apologize, Hikari wouldn't and would remain cold towards him for days. Kyoko had continued her visits to practice with him and Hikari, but each time he could notice more and more in his friend's eyes the disdain and complete dislike he held for the girl. Even now, after they were finished with their scenes his hidden glares enveloped Kyoko's being and Ren could notice her growing discomfort. The worst part of it was that Hikari refused to tell him why he does not like her, adding on to Ren's burden, the weight on his shoulders growing heavier each day.

Knock! Knock!

Ren slightly jumped at the sudden noise and vibrations on the door he used for support, and quickly replaced his mask and drew a smile on his face before opening the door. "Yes?"

"Tsuruga-san," it was Kyoko, with a tiny nervous smile on her face as she held her hands close to her chest.

"Mogami-san, is everything all right?" he questioned, a bit worried at her expression.

"Y-Yes! Everything is fine! It's just, the director has changed his mind about the scene. We'll be working on the fifth scene next instead."

"Oh? Well, thank you for informing me."

"You're welcome," she smiled and bowed once.

A minute laugh was barely heard from Ren as he, too, smiled back at her. "Mogami-san, I would like to say that you're doing very well, today. You've improved a lot."

"Well, that's all thanks to Tsuruga-san. If you hadn't helped me practice before hand, I might not being doing so great."

"Then, that goes the same for me. I gained a lot from practicing with you."

Kyoko blinked for a moment and silence reigned supreme over the two before another voice popped into their conversation.

"Re~~~~n!!!" Hikari called out as he skipped over to his friend's room, twirling to a stop and holding the other's hands as he beamed a bright grin. "Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren, my dearest friend in the whole wide wor-"

"No," Ren deadpanned as he removed his hands from the shorter's grasp.

Hikari's smile broke and his eyes widened in surprise. "Eh?!?!?!?!"

"I said, 'no'. N.O. No."

"But, Ren! You don't know what I was going to say!"

Ren closed his eyes as he sighed, crossing his arms in front of him and shook his head solemnly. "Yes, I do. I always do because it's the same thing each time. No, I'm not going to no matter what. If you want something like that done, then do it yourself."

"B-But, how am I supposed to do that?!"

"Simple: just ask."

"I can't! Do you have any idea how horrible that would be!"

"Then, maybe you should stay faithful instead of constantly ogling g-"

"Excuse me, but you three should really be getting ready right now!" a staff member called out to them as he seemed to be in a hurry of some type.

Ren sighed once more as the man ran off and glanced down at his friend who looked up at him with pleading eyes before gazing over towards Kyoko. "I'll see you in a few minutes," he told her before placing his vision once more on the man in front of him and said, "No," before stepping back into his room quickly, closing the door and locking it.

Hikari gaped and tears filled his eyes as he started banging on the door like a petulant child demanding for more cookies. Calling out to Ren through his door as he continued to bruise his hands on the door and draw strange stares towards him. He only ceased when he heard a soft voice from behind him.

"I'll do it."

He paused in motion for a second before relaxing and turning around to look at Kyoko, disinterest evident in his features. He thought about it for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Fine, I guess you could help, but you have to do exactly as I say or else it'll be pointless."

Kyoko nodded, trying to smile genuinely but finding it hard to do with the way she was being stared at by her senior. "I'll do it."

**555555555555555**

_**He walked in, shirtless and only in sweatpants as he attempted to dry himself off with the towel that hung atop his shoulders. Staring at her, sleeping on his couch, her school uniform drenched from the rain that they had just barely survived from, the horrible down pour that had been living for five hours since late afternoon. He ruffled his wet hair, drying it as he made his way over to the young girl's unmoving form, before gently placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking it.**_

"_**Mutsuko-chan," he called out softly, honey dripping from his voice. "Mutsuko-chan, it's time to get up."**_

_**The young brunette stirred, made a light noise of irritation before looking up at him through tiny slits. As he noticed her face seemed to flush, he couldn't help but laugh and smile down at her as he ran a hand absently through her ratted hair, a slim finger or two getting caught in knots. He stilled his hand once he felt them and just caressed her with his thumb, still smiling though a bit awkwardly now at his failed attempt to be affectionate.**_

"_**Silly, I thought you went to take a shower," he whispered to her as he kneeled down to get a better look, his height being an annoying disadvantage at that moment.**_

_**Again, she made a noise of some sort and shifted in her wet clothes, seemingly making them look tighter on her than before, clinging like another layer of skin causing Michio to inwardly shudder in excitement before cursing at himself.**_

"_**I-I was…going to…" she paused for a yawn, making her seem cuter in his eyes and he smiled more, brighter at her and he could have sworn he blush darkened the second later. "I just felt really sleepy all of a sudden and…"**_

_**He laughed once more, his eyes shining, "Mutsuko-chan, would you like a bed?"**_

_**The girl's eyes widened slightly, her face grower a bit hotter. "N-No! I couldn't possi-" as she sat up in a rush, she accidentally pulled Michio's fingers through her giant knots, making her yelp out in pain as she felt the roots tear at her scalp.**_

"_**Ah! Sorry!" he apologized quickly as he pulled his hand out of her hair and instead placed it on the other side of her waist. "I didn't meant o Mutsuko-chan, I was only-"**_

"_**Uh, i-it's fine," she mumbled, rubbing the specific spot on her head as she lightly bit her bottom lip and stared down at the hand between her and the couch.**_

_**Michio remained silent for a moment before asking, "So…why…couldn't you?"**_

"_**Huh?" the question caught her off guard and her eyes immediately flew up to his, and once she noticed she tried to pull them away but there was a strange force that forbade her from doing so. It was as if his eyes captured her soul, they were just so beautifully dark, she couldn't help but be curiously entranced by them.**_

"_**Spend the night. You should spend the night. You said you couldn't, why?"**_

"_**Oh…um…I…"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**I…it wouldn't…be right…"**_

_**This reply caught Michio by surprise but he quickly gathered his cool and continued to question her further. "Why do you say that?"**_

"_**I-I'm…seventeen…you're…twenty-four…so…"**_

"_**Eh?" he looked at her, slightly confused, then enraged. "Mutsuko-chan! We're friends! We've been neighbors since before you were born! You don't trust me? Do you honestly think I would do something like that to you?"**_

"_**No! I don't!" she shouted, anger showing slightly in her voice. "I know that Michio-nii would never do anything to me! Not at all!"**_

"_**Then, why would you bring up our ages?!"**_

_**She paused, anger dying down as quickly as it had risen and answered softly, "Because, I don't want Michio-nii to get into trouble."**_

"_**Tr-Trouble?"**_

"_**If I stay here…people might talk…and say bad things about Michio-nii…"**_

_**Michio's heart skipped a beat at her words.**_

_And in his mind, Ren, as he imagined Mutsuko-chan as Kyoko, he smiled brightly at her and fell in love with her even more._

**555555555555555**

**That's it for now folk! Thank you all for supporting me! But, sadly, school has returned so I may end up being a bit late on my deadlines, but I promise you that I will have them up as fast as I can. Thank you all! Please review! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 9/5/09**


	6. To Do a Job

**Last time in **_**Come On Ren**_**:**

"**I'll do it."**

**He thought about it for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Fine, I guess you could help, but you have to do exactly as I say or else it'll be pointless."**

**Kyoko nodded, trying to smile genuinely but finding it hard to do with the way she was being stared at by her senior. "I'll do it."**

**I do not own **_**Skip Beat!**_** But, I do own Hikari! Now, onto the show! Thank you all for your support! Please read and review! Thank you! *bows***

**P.S. Shotaro won't be coming into the fanfic until a teensy bit later…so sorry guys…!**

**666666666666666**

"Cut!" director Shingai shouted as he clapped, a bright grin on his face as the actors fell from their trance of looking into the other's eyes. "Excellent! I couldn't have picked a better pair!"

Ren and Kyoko nervously looked over at the director and smiled modestly as Ren helped her off of the couch and both made their way off set.

"Thank you, sir," Kyoko bowed and Ren nodded.

The older man's grin grew as he continued, "You guys have such great chemistry together! It's almost like you two are meant to be!"

"D-Director!" Ren shouted, his face slightly flushing as Kyoko became rigid with a painful expression decorating her face.

The grin grew even more, "That's what I want people to say when they watch this movie!"

Ren was about to make a comment, wearing a stern face, until he heard Kyoko sigh in relief beside him. He glanced over at her, his bangs blocking the others from seeing his face as he did, and noticed her flushed expression, her eyes giving off an emotion that he could not decipher.

"All right, you lot! Time to get everything put away! We're done for the day!"

Cheering could be heard, and many words of gratitude and praise were thrown about the room as everyone hurried to change and clean up. Yashiro had to come and get the pair himself for the two of them seemed only interested in their daydreams as they stood around, each thinking about the other curiously. As the three walked over to the dressing rooms Ren asked Kyoko where she was due next and when she told him that she had nothing else and was planning to go to work at Darumaya. Of course, Ren graciously offered to take her home, and Kyoko had no choice but to agree, but not without thanking him a few times, making him chuckle before the two split ways.

"I'll meet you at the entrance," he had told her and she nodded back. As she made her way to her own changing room, she was stopped when a strong hand fell on her shoulders. She turned around, and saw that it was only Hikari that had bothered her.

"Hogosha-san," she attempted a smile but found it difficult for the look she was receiving was very much like the one Ren would make if he was angry at her. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Did you forget, you idiot?" he began, eyes glaring. "You said you'd do something for me."

"Ah, y-yes…" Kyoko felt her brow twitched. _H-How could he be friend's with Tsuruga-san?!_ "I was going to do it after I changed."

"No, do it now," Hikari ordered.

Kyoko gaped, "Now? I can't! I have to get ready! If I don't, I'll make Tsuruga-san late for his next job."

"He's taking you somewhere?"

"He's only taking me home…"

"Hmph, I don't care. Just take care of what I told you to do, then you can worry about changing."

"B-But, I have to get ready now!"

"The more you waste time standing here, the more time you lose on changing. So get to it!" Hikari commanded as he turned and went on his way to change form his own outfit.

Kyoko sighed. This man was no where near as nice as Ren, no where near as cool, or someone she could look up to. He almost reminded her of _him_. Kyoko shook her head at the thought, exhaled to calm herself and ignore the little Kyoko-minions that floated around her, wanting to tackle Hikari to the ground. She went off to search for the person she was told to find.

**666666666666666**

"Where on earth could she be?" Ren thought aloud as he stood at the entrance, accompanied by Yashiro and Hikari.

"Maybe she found another ride home," Hikari shrugged and gave a small yawn. "Let's go, we'll be late if we don't."

"I'm not leaving without her," Ren stated as he set off in search of the girl, leaving a very nervous and anxious Yashiro and a very pissed Hikari behind.

Ren started at her changing room. The door was locked and when he knocked no one answered. He checked the cracks of the door and found no light shining through. He frowned and tried to silence his beating heart. Why should he be worried? This was a safe place, and there was no way there was going to be a repeat of that time with Vie Ghoul. They were far away, and he doubt there would be another like that singer who would be foolish enough to go after Kyoko. He then turned around and, in large strides, made his way to the set.

He paused when he saw short light brown hair in the _incredibly_ wet school uniform, and sighed in comfort until he noticed that she was talking to one of the cameramen. A young man that could have been anywhere between eighteen and twenty-two. Dark brown hair, golden brown eyes. He was scribbling down something on a piece of paper and handed it to Kyoko and she smiled brightly and bowed in thanks as he left.

Ren wandered over to her, curious and as she turned around she seemed shock and then frightened at the situation she was caught in and crumpled the paper into one of her fists and his it behind her back. Ren didn't like that at all, and he felt that familiar feeling he always got before he would become just plain angry at the world, especially when she put on one of her noticeable nervous smiles. He mentally inhaled and exhaled to calm himself but found it useless as he approached her, nevertheless he put on his normal smile the best he could without it turning into a full gentlemanly smile for he did not want to frighten her off, just question her.

"Hello, Mogami-san," he greeted her, smiling even more and scaring the young girl, but she tried not to make it obvious that she had done something that would have made Ren furious with her.

"Hello, Tsuruga-san," she bowed her head, knowing that if she bowed completely then the paper would be seen in her tiny fist.

"Mogami-san," he started, voice smooth and sounding one of concern for a moment as he continued with, "where were you? And, why are you still in that costume? I've been waiting for fifteen minutes."

Kyoko's eyes widened, "It's been that long?! I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san!" She wanted to perform her usual dogeza so much but she had to make sure that Ren wouldn't notice the paper no matter what. "I had no intention of making you wait!! I just had to ask that man for his phone number and it took me a while to find him and even more so to convince him to lend it to me! I'm so very sorry!!!"

Ren blinked, completely shocked and he parroted only a few of her words. "'His phone number'?"

"Y-Yes…" Kyoko looked down at the ground in shame.

"What would you need with his number?" he questioned, trying not to let himself jump to conclusions, as per usual.

"Um…I…was doing it for…a friend…" she answered, voice quivering as she continued to stare at the floor, determined not to look up at the man before her.

_She's not looking at me…why?!_ "Mogami-san, is that all?" he asked once more, noticing how the girl flinched in front of him.

_He knows!!! Now he'll hate me for sure! No! Hold on, Kyoko! You have to do this! Maybe he just guessed?!_ "U-Um…yes…so…please don't think I was just wasting your time to find some guy and get his phone number like girls would do with the guy they like!!!"

Ren twitched and tried so very hard not let out his anger, and make the girl think that it was aimed at her. "Mogami-san," he name tumbled off his lips as he continued to stare at the girl who avoided his gaze.

"Yes?!"

Words were about to leave his mouth but he stopped them and silently exhaled. Instead, he said, "Why don't you get changed now? I'm sure you're freezing in those clothes."

Kyoko instantly looked up, shocked at how calm he seemed and how dull his eyes were, as if he was looking through her. She bit her lip and nodded before rushing passed him and toward her changing room, leaving him standing there in the same exact spot.

Ren closed his eyes and bit the inside of his mouth, trying not to lose his cool. A loud sigh came out; and thankfully wasn't heard due to the loud hustle and bustle around him; before he turned around and walked back to the entrance, thoughts bouncing and jumping around in his mind, and his heart quivering.

**666666666666666**

"Oh, she got that for me," Hikari smiled brightly as he snatched the paper out of the young girl's hand. As he laughed, Kyoko stared nervously at the deadly aura emanating from her senpai and Yashiro prayed that Ren wouldn't start a blood bath in the front of the studio.

**666666666666666**

**That's it for now guys! Thank you all so much for reading! Please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 9/15/09**


	7. To Date

**Last time in **_**Come On Ren**_**:**

_**Kyoko instantly looked up, shocked at how calm he seemed and how dull his eyes were, as if he was looking through her. She bit her lip and nodded before rushing passed him and toward her changing room, leaving him standing there in the same exact spot.**_

_**Ren closed his eyes and bit the inside of his mouth, trying not to lose his cool. A loud sigh came out; and thankfully wasn't heard due to the loud hustle and bustle around him; before he turned around and walked back to the entrance, thoughts bouncing and jumping around in his mind, and his heart quivering.**_

_666666666666666_

"_**Oh, she got that for me," Hikari smiled brightly as he snatched the paper out of the young girl's hand. As he laughed, Kyoko stared nervously at the deadly aura emanating from her senpai and Yashiro prayed that Ren wouldn't start a blood bath in the front of the studio.**_

**Thank you all for your support! And, I'm sorry I didn't update in time, school has been keeping me busy, but I won't let that stop me! I'll keep the chapters coming as fast as I can! Please, read and review!**

**I do not own **_**Skip Beat! **_**but I do own Hogosha Hikari!**

**Thank you and enjoy! *bow***

**777777777777777**

An amused expression couldn't leave Ren's face as he watched his best friend slip on a pure-white dress shirt, standing in front of his full length mirror in his bedroom. He sat up from his laying position and gave a short laugh.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, leaning against the heel of his palms as he watched Hikari smooth back his hair, trying to see if there was another way to wear it, seeming a bit funny looking with the oversized shirt cascading to the ends of his plaid green boxers.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked cockily, leaving Ren's room briefly to his own room to search for pants.

"Getting ready for a date?"

"Bingo!" Hikari chuckled loudly before going into a spree of curses when he couldn't find the specific pair of pants that he had planned for this night.

Ren sighed, "Are you sure Jess will be all right with it?"

"Of course! Jess understands my needs and I understand h-oh! Found it! I found it Kuon!" he cried running into the room with a pair of dark violet dress pants, holding it tightly to his chest and grinning broadly. "I'll look so sexy in this! Even you will fall for me!"

"Right, and you've said that how many time exactly? Was that the fifty hundredth time? I've lost count."

Hikari glared at Ren's beaming smile that teased him like so many times before since they were children. Placing his hands on his hips, Hikari said, "It's not nice to make fun of someone, Kuon."

"Oh? Like you don't? You make fun of me all the time."

"I do not."

"You do."

"No."

"Yes."

"When have I ever done such a thing like that?"

Ren sighed, knowing that it was futile and that Hikari was just being his dramatic, crazy self. "Just…put on your pants and get out."

"Maybe I don't want to," Hikari pouted, crossing his arms in front of him.

"You should want to, if you want to go to that one-night stand tonight."

Hikari dropped his pants and walked over to Ren, sitting next to him and crossing his legs femininely. His right hand slipping across the bed, pass Ren, leaning closely, but the actor didn't budge and just stared down the lusty looking Hikari.

"Well, Kuon?" he whispered seductively.

Ren sighed once again, though, and replied, "Get dressed and get ready for your date."

Again, Hikari pouted and retracted his arm before jumping off the bed and picking up his pants from the floor, putting them on there and then just before he left the room, smirked and said, "Oh yeah, guess what?"

"What is it?"

"You have a date with Kyoko-chan tonight!"

Ren's face froze, making Hikari laugh as he left the room. The actor jumped, going after him and, finding the hallway empty, opened the door to Hikari's room and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Hikari shook his, smiling as he applied gel to his hands and then hair, "I asked Kyoko-chan if she would like to accompany me on my date. Of course, she refused until I told her you were coming. So, I did a good thing for you, you should be thankful. Going on your first date with Kyoko-chan! I'm sure it'll be very exciting!"

Grinding his teeth, he glared at his friend as he stood in the doorway, clenching his fist, face growing red, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Ne, Kuon, no need to get so angry! Just think of it as a test! You know that she isn't thinking of it as a date-date, just a….just an outing of friends! Or, in this case co-workers, since she only thinks of you as a senpai."

"When were you planning on telling me this? How could you go behind my back and do something so irresponsible?"

"Kuon, I'm only trying to help. If you want to get out of it so badly, then call her and tell her that you have to cancel."

"I will," Ren said as he pulled out his cell-phone from his back pocket and just before he could press a button, a knock came to his door.

Hikari grinned as Ren paled. "That should be her! You go on and get ready while I answer it and keep her company until your done!" the smaller actor pushed Ren out of his room and into his own, "And, don't be afraid to dress sexy!" he added, his grin growing as he closed the door, guarding himself from the fist that cam dangerously close to his face. The man skipped down the hall and to the front door. Unlocking it and opening it, his bright smile becoming brighter as he saw Kyoko.

The girl stood shyly before him. A white tank-top and red-plaid skirt, with black heels that were strapped to her feet. A small bit of rosy colored lipstick, but an amount of blush on her face that only screamed real; no make-up required. Her short; growing; hair was pulled back into two separate ponytails, and a small light-blue purse was in her hands, the straps wrapped around her wrist.

"Kyoko-chan," Hikari pulled her in, closing the door and immediately questioned, "you had help didn't you?"

"H-Huh?" she asked, confused by his sudden question and he smirked at her.

"You had help putting that outfit together, didn't you?"

Kyoko blushed a dark red, staring at the carpeted floor, "I-Is it obvious?"

Hikari nodded, "Your personality would lead you to a different type of outfit. Though, I can't lie, you do look adorable!" He hugged her tightly, scaring her, making her wonder where the "hateful Hogosha-san" was.

When Hikari noticed that she would not return his embrace he released her, still smiling and said, "Don't worry, Ren will be out soon. He was procrastinating because he doesn't like going out with me."

"Wh-Why is that?"

"It's because he likes to make me miserable," Ren sighed as he walked in, a dark scarlet silky long-sleeved shirt buttoned on his torso along with black slacks and dark brown dress shoes. Hair gelled back a little, collar of his shirt open wide.

Hikari smirked as he turned to his friend, "Well that was fast."

"I couldn't make her wait, knowing you, your date is already there, thinking that you're half an hour late."

The shorter actor laughed, "Yes, well, if they want to date me then they have to go through the test! But, anyway, take a look at Kyoko-chan! She's dressed extra-special just for you!" He added this while pointing to her over his shoulder with his thumb, a giant grin on his face when Ren glared lightly before paling at the sight he held of her.

Her outfit was just so, just so, he couldn't believe it! A tank-top, short skirt, sexy high heels, the blush was too real to be make-up making her too irresistible, and w-was that a bra strap that he saw? He knew, he KNEW, that Kyoko did NOT dress herself. Damn, it must have been Kanae.

"Y-You look nice, Mogami-san," he smiled the best he could, trying to hold himself back from doing what his body was yelling at him to.

"Uh, th-thank you, Tsuruga-san…" she stared down at the floor, her blush growing, making Ren feel hotter than the before.

Hikari was watching, grinning, for he knew that tonight would be a great, great, great night indeed.

**777777777777777**

**That's it for now guys, sorry for being late, but school has been keeping me busy. I promise that I'll try to get all my fics updated as fast as I can. Please keep supporting me, and thank you all for the support. Please review. Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 9/25/09**


	8. To Chat

**Last time in **_**Come On Ren**_**:**

"_**Y-You look nice, Mogami-san," he smiled the best he could, trying to hold himself back from doing what his body was yelling at him to.**_

"_**Uh, th-thank you, Tsuruga-san…" she stared down at the floor, her blush growing, making Ren feel hotter than before.**_

_**Hikari was watching, grinning, for he knew that tonight would be a great, great, great night indeed.**_

**Thank you all for your support! Please, read and review!**

**I do not own **_**Skip Beat! **_**but I do own Hogosha Hikari!**

**Thank you and enjoy! *bow***

**888888888888888**

"I can't believe you, Hikari," Ren sighed as he saw down beside Kyoko at the table in the dim-lit restaurant, where they recently arrived. Kyoko was apologizing profusely to Hikari's date; who, like Ren predicted, was waiting over a half an hour for them to arrive; and meanwhile, Hikari just simply apologized with a smile as they shook hands and formerly introduced one another.

Ren held back a glare as he caught his best friend's attention, whispering harshly, "You had Mogami-san set up your date?!"

"I told you that the number was for me, didn't I? I thought, 'Oh, a cutey!' and so I had to ask! You were the one who said you wouldn't do it! It's your fault that I had to use her, trust me I didn't want to, she insisted herself," Hikari explained, pouting near the end as he gave the girl mentioned a dirty look.

"Hikari."

"Hm?"

"When did you ask her to come along?"

"Right after we got back to your place of course! How else would I have found time?"

"Um, excuse me?" a voice interrupted from above.

The two males looked up and sat back in their seats from their outstretched position on the table. The waiter stood before them nervously, he seemed to be rather young, around Kyoko's age, and he seemed flustered as he stood before them, his body trembling.

"Is there anything you'd like to drink?" he asked, voice cracking ever so slightly, face flushing.

"Uh, Mogami-san, what would you like for a beverage?" Ren questioned, making the girl as nervous as their waiter with the spot light now on her.

"I'll just, have some water," she barely mumbled, staring down at her lap, face igniting, worrying the actor briefly before he turned to the waiter with a smile.

"I'll have a water as well."

"All right," the young man whispered to himself as he scribbled down on his small yellow pad before looking up at the other two men on the other side of the table. "And, what would you two like?"

"Whatever one you have that has the most alcohol," Hikari grinned, linking arms with the man beside him and holding up two fingers. "Just one glass with two straws, please!"

Hearing this, the boy turned a scarlet color and quickly wrote down the order, though his next question was asked without looking at the group, making only two of them feel awkward. "Would any of you like any appetizers?"

"We're still deciding," Ren answered swiftly, scared that if Hikari talked anymore the poor boy would have a heart attack. He smiled, "I'm sure that by the time you get back with our drinks we'll have everything ready."

"U-Uh, r-right! Um, thank you!" the boy bowed. "I'll be back as soon as I can with your drinks!" and he dashed out of there, leaving the four of them in silence.

Ren sighed inwardly as he looked over at his friend and his friend's date. Sure enough, it was that young man he saw Kyoko talking with at the studio. The actor sat in silence as he examined Hikari and Kyoko talking to him, lively as ever, all three wearing smiles.

His name was Ichiro and he was twenty-five. He had three younger siblings, all girls, and three older siblings, all boys. His family business was an onsen, but he wanted to be involved with movies, dramas and filming, and so he ended up a cameraman. When Hikari asked how long he was "out", Ichiro told him ten years and that his family was okay with it. Of course, Kyoko, being ever oblivious and naïve, she had not idea what "out" meant and asked. Hikari almost fell over in laughter, and Ichiro blushed slightly, for he never had to explain that to anyone in his life, and he never thought he would have to explain to a young woman.

Ren, though, took the initiative, and; with a bit of a red on his cheeks; told Kyoko what the term meant. The teenager blushed also in realization and once again apologized greatly to Ichiro, who only laughed awkwardly and waved it off, telling her it was all right.

"S-So, you two are…gay?" Kyoko asked, just to make sure that she didn't misinterpret what Ren told her.

Hikari chuckled, "Yes, did you honestly not realize that until now?"

"Hikari," Ren called sternly, giving him a look that told him not to start anything but the man grinned.

"Oh, relax, Ren! I'm only teasing her! I mean, she didn't know until you explained to her just now? She should have known as soon as she met me. And, if not then, then definitely now. I mean, what did you think was going on with us with the way we were acting?" he turned the question to Kyoko; who was beat red; as he pointed to himself and Ichiro.

"I just thought that, you two were very…friendly towards each other," she mumbled, biting her lip lightly, feeling uncomfortable and foolish for not understanding.

Ren placed a hand on her head, gaining her attention instantly, and she glanced up at him shyly as he smiled down at her. "It's okay," he said. "You're a good girl, so not knowing is perfectly fine. After all, don't we all always learn something new?"

Kyoko slowly began to smile up at the man, making him retract his hand in slight guilt.

Hikari caught this a said, "What a cheesy line! Come on, Ren, I didn't set this date up for us so that you could pretend you're in a sappy love story."

Red exploded into the cheeks of the two victims of Hikari's teasing, with Hikari and Ichiro laughing at the result.

"This, isn't a date," Kyoko said, fiddling with her hands under the table. "Tsuruga-san, would never go on a date with me. He would go after someone meant for him. After all, I'm only his kouhai, so…so…there's no way…I'm just his kouhai."

This is what Hikari was waiting for. Her answer just told him exactly what was going on. He got his answer on how to solve Ren's problem, though, Ren may not like it.

**888888888888888**

**That's it for now guys! Sorry it's short, and anti-climatic, but I'm trying my best! I promise you all that I am! Thank you all for your support and please keep reading! Please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 10/5/09**


	9. To Promise

**Last time in **_**Come On Ren**_**:**

_**Red exploded into the cheeks of the two victims of Hikari's teasing, with Hikari and Ichiro laughing at the result.**_

"_**This, isn't a date," Kyoko said, fiddling with her hands under the table. "Tsuruga-san, would never go on a date with me. He would go after someone meant for him. After all, I'm only his kouhai, so…so…there's no way…I'm just his kouhai."**_

_**This is what Hikari was waiting for. Her answer just told him exactly what was going on. He got his answer on how to solve Ren's problem, though, Ren may not like it.**_

**Thank you guys for your support and please review! I do not own **_**Skip Beat! **_**in any way, but I do own Hogosha Hikari!**

**999999999999999**

The night had become awkward for the both of them.

Hikari made several "moves" towards the waiter, startling him, making him uncomfortable, and down right scarring him for life; much to Ren's dismay. Ichiro thought nothing of it, for he knew plenty people who threw their homosexuality out there for all to see, whether for pride, fun, or both. He wasn't necessarily one of them, but he was proud to be himself, and he wouldn't change for anyone; which Hikari noted to him was a trait that he "loved" about the older male.

To add on the oddness and discomfort, Hikari hinted out to those around the group that Ren and Kyoko were a couple, telling all who would listen about their "forbidden love". Ren was glad to get involved with that and immediately silence the annoying young man, trying to send vibes that told those who Hikari talked to, that Hikari was lying, though most of them didn't seem to agree. Kyoko felt more comfortable when she was barely in the conversation and just hidden in the shadows of the corner of the table. Ren noticed this and did his best to make her more adjusted to the circumstance, but all of his attempts were in vein, for people kept getting in the way; either wanting to talk to him, talk to her, get an order, or just be an ass.

In the end, Hikari ended up "wasted"; which Ren knew he wasn't for he could handle alcohol well and was using it to help him in one of their upcoming scenes where Hikari's character tries beer for the first time and things get out of control; and Ichiro "took him home". Ren was left with Kyoko in the end to drive her home, luckily he decided not to drink anything besides water.

It was silent between them. Kyoko stared out through the window and Ren stared straight ahead with an occasional glance at the girl beside him. He thought to himself, _Would it be awkward to start a conversation? Could it be anymore awkward than this silence? She _was _looking a little strange earlier, as if something was wrong, should I ask her if she's all right?_ With all these questions running around through his head, Ren didn't notice that the girl he was thinking about was staring at him.

Her dark hazel eyes peering at him from the corner of their sockets, examining the man's expression, worrying about his thoughts. _Is he mad at me? What could I have done? Was I too noisy? Was I bothersome? Is he disappointed with me about dinner?_

Ren sighed aloud unconsciously, terrifying the young girl. She turned to him, eyes glistening, biting her bottom lip.

"U-Um, Tsuruga-san?" she called, nervous beyond all belief, she hated when he was like this. She knew something was up, but he never seemed really "mad", just upset with something. Why?

Affectively gaining his attention, Ren looked over to her as he slowed down at a red light, smiling softly. "Yes, Mogami-san?" he replied, everything seeming normal.

"You…are you all right?" she questioned, not as nervous as before once she saw his smile.

A dark brow rose in confusion and he asked, "Yes, why?"

Kyoko's eyes darted to the car seats, into her lap and onto her hands that kept fidgeting in her lap. "Um…you just seemed…like something…there's something…bothering you…"

"I do?" he blinked in surprise, eyes widening slightly.

The young actress nodded feebly, still chewing on her lower lip. "You just seem like…something's wrong…is there?"

"Uh, n-no…there's nothing wrong. I just…have some things on my mind. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you did something to agitate me," he said, worriedly, placing a hand gently on her shoulder and smiling.

Kyoko was surprised by the sudden action and flinched slightly as she looked back up at the tall actor, almost apologetically when she noticed a small brief change in his expression before returning into one of comfort.

"Mogami-san…you know…you can't ever really disappoint me, right?" Ren asked, retracting his hand and placing it back onto the steering wheel, hitting the gas peddle as the light turned green.

"Um, e-excuse me?" she responded, quite shocked at his words.

He sighed lightly, "I've noticed how you always watch what you do and say in front of me, and I know that you do it because you don't want to disappoint me, and that's why you always ask me if there's ever something wrong."

"Uh, yes…Tsuruga-san deserves a respectable kohai, and I-"

"I'm telling you, that you're perfect the way you are."

Kyoko immediately silenced, staring at him with widened eyes and dilated pupils.

"There will be times that I may be upset with you, but it may not always be your fault, understand? If I tell you that everything is fine, believe me that it's all fine. I know that you don't want to disappoint me, but it worries me when you become so rigid and conscious of yourself. I like you better when you're just being honest and acting the way you normally do."

"But…Tsuruga-san…I'm not-"

"If I didn't like you, then I wouldn't have taken you under my wing. I wouldn't bother helping you whenever you have problems with your acting, and I certainly wouldn't ask you for help when I needed help with my own problems. You're a very talented actor, and I, in a way, look up to you."

A dark blush instantly invaded Kyoko's pale cheeks and she turned to look away outside the window once more. Ren peeked over at her from his mirror above, and he noticed her pink ears. He smiled and continued on.

"Mogami-san, I look forward to the day where I can see you as a true actor. As an equal and no longer my kohai. Where you no longer have to use the title 'Tsuruga-san' when you address me, and I no longer have to use the title 'Mogami-san' when addressing you. When you fully mature into an even more fantastic actor, that will truly be the happiest day of my life."

Keeping his eyes on the road, he used his keen ears to listen to every sound and move that the girl beside him made. When he heard a short shuffling sound and something that was similar to sobbing. He gazed over at her quickly to see that her shoulders were shaking, and tears dropping onto her lap, he panicked.

"Mogami-san?! Are you all right?! What did I-?!"

"No!" she shouted, forcing him to quiet down. "No, I…I'm fine…" she wiped at her eyes before looking back over to him, smiling. "Tsuruga-san's words…your words…made me so happy that I…I just couldn't help myself."

Allowing her reply to sink in for a few seconds, Ren smiled once again back at her, brightly. "I'm glad," he said, "that they made you happy."

Kyoko was surprised to see that his smile was the rare one. The one that he would show only to her and her character in the movie. It was the smile that told everyone that he was in love with her. She mentally shook her head. No, not in love with _her _in love with her _character_. Though, it was times like these that she wondered if he thought of her as more than a kohai, which made her wonder if she thought of him as more than a senpai. She wondered if she ever could, and sometimes she would think about how nice it would be to be equals, or friends, instead of just co-workers, but she knew that Ren would never think like that, now about her, not until she "matured as an actor". Then, a thought came to mind.

"Tsuruga-san?" she called, grinning.

"Hm?"

"That's…a promise, right?"

"What?"

"If I mature as an actor, it will be the day that you and I can be equals and we no longer have to be so formal with the other, and it will be the happiest day of your life? Could you make that a promise?"

"What for?"

"I…would like to make that my goal in acting. To focus on _that_. Being able to catch up to you."

Her goal? As in, not the one that involves Fuwa? If he becomes her goal, then perhaps Ren could cover just a bit more of her heart? Perhaps his existence, could become as great as Fuwa's? The thought excited him, and he couldn't help the fact that his heart started to race.

He nodded, "It would be an honor for me to be your goal in acting, Mogami-san."

Kyoko's smile shown even brighter, "Thank you, Tsuruga-san! Thank you, so much!"

Ren inwardly chuckled as he could only think, _I'm sorry, Mogami-san, but the one who should being saying thanks is me. Thank you, for this hope._

**999999999999999**

**Awww, Ren is so cute sometimes…sigh…well, that's it for now everyone! Thank you all for your support and please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter (attempt): 10/15/09**


	10. To Begin

**Last time in **_**Come On Ren**_**:**

_**He nodded, "It would be an honor for me to be your goal in acting, Mogami-san."**_

_**Kyoko's smile shown even brighter, "Thank you, Tsuruga-san! Thank you, so much!"**_

_**Ren inwardly chuckled as he could only think, I'm sorry, Mogami-san, but the one who should being saying thanks is me. Thank you, for this hope.**_

**Thank you guys for your support and please review! I do not own **_**Skip Beat! **_**in any way, but I do own Hogosha Hikari!**

**10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10**

"Ku~on!" Hikari shouted, jumping onto his best friend, who was underneath, completely covered by, the sheets of his large luxurious bed.

A loud "umph!" was heard from below and Hikari giggled as he laid across the giant man's back, applying all his weight to squish Ren. Hearing a few coughs from his friend, he graciously awaited for a large hand to grab him by his shirt and fling him off, but instead he was only pushed off as Ren sprang up from his bed, hair in complete disarray, along with his clothes that he didn't bother to change from last night's date. Hikari found himself on the floor, on his ass, and as he looked up at the tired man above him, he couldn't help but grin at the familiar glare that was given to him.

"Good morning, Kuon!" he trilled, standing up instantly and brushing himself off.

"What. The hell…do you want?" Ren questioned, teeth gritting against each other as his hands fisted around large clumps of cloth around him.

"I came in to wake you up silly! We have to go to work real soon! So, unless you want to get fired and have someone replace you and let them have Kyoko-chan's first kiss, I suggest that you get your ass in gear so we can leave!"

Grumbles and curses flew from Ren's lips as he slowly left the haven, almost stumbling forward as he stood but Hikari caught him, helping him gain his balance.

Another laugh came from Hikari as he released Ren and said, "Well, if you didn't stay out so late last night then maybe you wouldn't be so tired, ne?"

Ren, again, glared at his best friend before turning away and walking into his bathroom. Hikari sighed and sat down on Ren's bed, waiting a few moments before falling back and laying, completely stretched out on the furniture. It was almost an hour from the time that Ren had gone into the bathroom that the actor reemerged from the smaller haven, dressed in only a towel that hung loosely around his hips, body soaked and red from his hot shower.

Hikari pouted and crossed his arms as he sat up, whining, "Oh, Kuon, you're teasing me!"

"Hikari, not right now, please? I need to get ready, and so do you," Ren muttered, walking over to his closet and sorting through the clothes that were all especially designed.

"Hmmmmm, fine! But, you have to tell me how it went with Kyoko-chan last night!"

Ren froze for a second before looking back at Hikari with a wry smile, "Wh-What?"

The other man rolled his eyes as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the taller actor, eyes smirking, "Don't act coy. I left you with Kyoko-chan last night after dinner. I did it for _you_, so the least you can do is tell me what happened between you."

"Nothing happened," Ren laughed as he turned back to sort through his clothes once more. "All that happened was that I took her home, that's all."

"You came home pretty late."

"That's because I want somewhere after dropping her off."

"And, where would that be?"

"Hikari, since when was it you right to invade in my personal business?"

"Ever since you fell into my trap and became my friend, dumb ass."

"Pleasant, yet true, thought. Though, I'm not telling you anything."

"Why not?"

"Because, the only reciprocate that you could give me for telling you this important information, was if you told me how things went with your date, but seeing as to how I do not care, or care to care, about what happened between you and your one night stand, the reciprocate would not be equal, thus, there could be no reciprocate in existence that you could give me in order to tell you about what happened last night."

Hikari frowned at his friend's answer, turning away quickly as he began to undress from his sleeping ensemble, face flushed in slight frustration as he walked out of the room. "I can't believe that I have such a mean person as my friend! Where did my fun-loving Kuon go? The one who shamelessly told all of those who he laid with?! Where did that adventurous man go?!"

Ren rolled his eyes at the smaller man's exaggerated monologue, blocking him out as he went into a sort of daze as the memories of the night prior filled his thoughts. He smiled gently to himself and pulled out one of his many unique shirts, he looked forward to today,

"Kuon!" Hikari called out, making Ren sigh from his friend's eagerness so early in the morning.

"What?" he questioned, removing the towel from his waist as he began to close the door, eyes widening after two words filled his ears.

"We're late!"

**10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10**

"_**I can't believe you! I can't even fathom as to why I even tolerate you!" a woman shouted, a furious woman who had slapped a very worn out and hurt Izumi across the face. **_

_**The young man did nothing, only staring down at the floor as he allowed his mother to yell and berate him. His brother stood at the front door, hands in his pockets as he watched calmly, this being a very normal thing to him. Next to him, however, was the girl who captures both of the brothers' hearts. She knew of their mother's fury, remembering how often, when they were much younger, Izumi and Michio would visit her at her home. Michio with many scratches and bruises, and Izumi with many tears in his eyes. She knew how after their father left she became a bitter woman who constantly targeted her eldest son, occasionally her youngest who was always protected by his older brother. Though, this was the first time she had seen it. Seen her hit Izumi.**_

_**Mutsuko began to weep and tremble. It wasn't until after hearing a tiny sniffle did Michio think to look over and see how she was holding up. His eyes widened slightly before looking over at his brother and mother, his mother having just slapped the younger male once again. This was where he would step in.**_

"_**Mother," he called, walking towards the two and leaving the sobbing girl at the door.**_

"_**What is it, Michio?!" she screamed, face flushed with anger and eyes raging with fire.**_

"_**This is the first time that Izumi has done something like this, I believe that this sort of punishment is not exactly necessary."**_

"_**Punishment?" she scoffed at the word. "You should know that these measly little slaps of mine are no where near a proper punishment."**_

"_**Perhaps only in your mind, Mother."**_

_**The woman glared at him, "What was that?"**_

"_**We have a guest, and this type of display is certainly not appropriate."**_

_**Looking over he son's shoulder, she saw Mutsuko crying her eyes out, rubbing at them with her hands as she tried to calm herself by the door. A sigh escaped the lady's lips before she stepped back from her youngest son, gazing up at Michio.**_

"_**Take him with you," she told him, turning around and walking into another room before closing and locking the door behind her.**_

_**Michio wasted no time in grabbing his brother's wrist and dragging him out of the house, along with Mutsuko. He threw both of them into his car, Izumi in the back with Mutsuko in the front, and slammed the doors shut before walking around and getting in himself. He started the car in complete silence and that was how they all were, save for Mutsuko's hiccups, the res of the way to Michio's place.**_

_**10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10**_

"All right! That was excellent!" Director Shingai shouted, clapping his hands in merriment as the actors stepped out of the fake care and made their way off stage. "Now, break time! Forty-five minutes!"

"Wow, who would have thought that Hogosha would actually let Tatsumi hit him," a young set worker whispered to another.

The other, surprisingly being, Ichiro and he nodded with a tiny smirk. "Hikari is quite an amazing person," he said.

" 'Hikari'?" the other set man questioned. He paused as Ichiro gave him a proud look that held a secret that Ichiro yearned to tell. Though, the man fell silent before letting out a slow and low whistle then letting out an awkward chuckle. "W-Well…hmmm…you learn something knew everyday, huh?"

"Yes."

"Hikari," Ren called as he walked over to his friend who was on his way to his dressing room.

The shorter male turned around and smiled, "Yes, my darling?"

Ren ignored the idiocy and continued, "Make sure to get some ice on that cheek of yours. She hit with all she had because you told her to, and we don't need you to get any bruises or swelling."

Hikari sighed, "Oh, Ren, always looking out for me. Hey, why don't we go get some ice together, ne?"

"Sorry, Hikari, but I need to find Mogami-san."

"Hmmmm? Find Kyoko-chan? What for?"

"I just need to talk to her about something. I'll fill you in later, I promise. Just make sure to get some ice."

"All right, you big jerk," Hikari pouted before turning away and heading to the staff area. Ren watched as Hikari greeted those who were on break, drinking coffee and mingling, before he reached into a bowl full of ice; to cool down any beverages; and grabbed a handful and placed it against his reddened cheek. He winced a bit before grinning at his coworkers, who stood with astonished looks on their faces.

Ren laughed before turning around to where he last saw Kyoko, but frowned when she vanished from the spot. He could only think of her going to get her costume changed for the next scene. Though, when he went to check up on her, the make-up crew said that she wasn't there. Curious, and slightly worried, Ren began to look and ask around if anyone had seen the young woman. No one claimed to have noticed her after the last shoot.

Ren searched everywhere in the area, but found no trace of the girl, until, he went outside, in the back. He looked around incase she would be there and he saw her. She sat, sitting on some stairs, seeming to be in thought before letting out a tiny sigh. He slowly walked over to her, her seeming to not notice him until he whispered her name. Her reaction was cute. She jumped a bit and let out a squeak of surprise when she saw him before her cheeks filled with a red color. Ren smiled as he sat down next to her.

"Mogami-san, I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing out here?" he asked.

The girl looked at him shyly before looking away at the cemented ground. "I wanted a place to think, by myself."

"What for? Are you having any type of trouble with something?"

"Um…a bit…"

"And, what's that?"

"The next scene…what happens in it…we have to kiss."

**10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10**

**Well, that's it for now everyone! Thank you all for your support and please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter (attempt): 10/25/09**


	11. To Practice

**_Last time in __Come On Ren_:**

**"_Um…a bit…"_**

**"_And, what's that?"_**

**"_The next scene…what happens in it…we have to kiss."_**

**Thank you guys for your support and please review! I do not own _Skip Beat! _in any way, but I do own Hogosha Hikari!**

* * *

No, he wasn't sure how to respond to that. Should he be glad that she's nervous? Or, should he felt hurt that she couldn't stand the thought of kissing him? Or, should he just play the role he was given and help the girl he loved? Sighing inwardly, Ren chose the third option.

"Mogami-san," he began, smiling, "it's just acting, remember? None of it is real."

"I-I know…but…" she mumbled, bowing her head, avoiding his eye contact.

"But?"

"I've never…kissed anyone before…and I…I don't think that I would be very good at it…"

Ren had to hold back a laugh from her answer. So, she was worried that she would mess things up and that she might embarrass herself and even him. He grinned, "Mogami-san, you can't be bad at kissing, it's something that happens and-"

"No. You can be bad at kissing," she deadpanned as she looked up at him. Her usual face of despair, of impending self-doom, was placed upon her. "If not, then how come in those girl magazines, it says 'How you can tell if he's a bad kisser' or that story that if you can tie a cherry stem with your mouth then you are a good kisser. I don't think I can do that and we don't have any cherries! What if I'm a bad kisser Tsuruga-san?! I'll ruin the movie! And, you will have to live with the fact that you had to kiss a horrible kisser! The shame you will feel after kissing me…I'm sorry Tsuruga-san!"

Ren wasn't exactly sure what to do then. She began bawling her eyes out and he could only stare and think of how to answer her. "Ah, Mogami-san…?"

The girl sniffled, looking up at the man, rubbing at the tears in her eyes, "Y-Yes?"

_No! Don't even think about asking! _a voice inside his head shouted at him.

_But, she needs my help! This is the only way! It's not like I'm taking advantage of her! I know my limits and this is only from the kindness of my heart! She depending on me to help her! _he argued, blocking out the rest of the warnings that his little voice shared.

"Ah, Mogami-san, would you like to practice? We have plenty of time," Ren suggested, smiling faintly, trying not to seem too excited for a "yes".

"P-Practice?"

"If you really think that you're bad at kissing and you've never kissed before, the only way to know is to try to make sure that you don't fail. Right?"

"I-I guess so…" Kyoko muttered, face gaining a bit of red.

"Would you like to practice?"

"Ah…yes…I-I would…thank you so much…Tsuruga-san…"

"Ah, no need to thank me, I'm just happy to help my favorite kohai."

Those words caused Kyoko's cheeks to catch fire. She once again turned away and stuttered, "W-Well, I…I…"

The man beside her smirked and reached over, grabbing her tiny chin within his large hand and turned her to face him. "Well, shall we begin?" he questioned, closing in slowly, giving her as much of a chance to refuse and runaway. Kyoko stayed silent as she looked up into Ren's gorgeous dark eyes, and she did not pull away. When it seemed safe, Ren didn't hesitate to take her lips with his own, closing his eyes as he did, not wanting to see what sort of face should would make when they made contact. Though, if he kept his eyes open, he would have seen her eyes widen in shock before slowly closing like his. The two of them sat there, neither moving, until Ren pulled back briefly only to once again press his lips back against that sweet delectable candy. Feeling those lips molding against hers, Kyoko's body froze in place, not sure what she was supposed to do as she pushed back as much as she could with Ren's hand holding her chin in place.

Then, Ren took it a bit further, no longer able to identify whether or not these actions were for Kyoko or for himself. Bit by bit, the actor split his lips apart, slipping his tongue pass them and against the girl's. Kyoko flinched when she felt the wet muscle poke its tip between her lips, slowly prying them apart, and when it touched her own she squeaked loudly and Ren released her instantly.

Both were slightly out of breath and Ren inched away from her as Kyoko covered her mouth with her hands, face still aflame and tears in the corner of her eyes. The only thought that rose to Ren's mind was that he scared her, going too far too fast, and the thought that maybe she figured out something about him and now wanted distance, made him panic, but he made sure not to show it, in case it was all in his head.

Luckily for him, the girl soon recovered, and she asked, "Wh-What was that? Th-The…t-t…ton…gue…?"

Ren couldn't help but to sigh heavily in relief, placing a hand over his quickened heart, he chuckled slightly and replied, "Mogami-san, when one adds…tongue…it makes the kiss more intimate. More passionate. It's something that is done quite often between lovers and you and I will eventually have to perform such a kiss. I thought…you were aware of that. My apologies if I surprised you."

"Ah, n-no. There's no need to apologize…I…it was my fault for not being knowledgeable of something so important."

Again, Ren laughed, "It's all right, Mogami-san. You are a pure girl and it doesn't mean you are an less of a good person for not knowing."

"Uh, Tsuruga-san, you don't…have to flatter me…"

"I'm not," he stated seriously. "Mogami-san, you are an amazing person and as I said before, no matter what you do, I will never think less of you."

Kyoko grew a modest blush and smiled, "Tsuruga-san, you are a very kind person. You always look out for me…I'm glad to have such a wonderful sempai."

Surprised by Kyoko's words, Ren stared wide-eyed at her, only able to blink with his mouth hanging slightly open. He did his best to respond but only air would be permitted to see the light of day, no words.

Kyoko, feeling only a bit uncomfortable and anxious from the silence, fidgeted in her place. She did her best to think of what she could say but the only thing that came to mind was…"Sh-Should we…practice…again?"

It took a moment before Ren's mind began to work once again and when it all registered he said, "Only if you want to and think you are ready."

"I-I think…I am…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"If you say so…" Ren trailed off as he scooted closer to Kyoko, once again leaning towards her, both of them with closed eyes. Only at the moment where both of their lips connect do they hear,

"Re~~~n! Break time is over!!!"

Damn Hikari.

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I assure you that I'm not discontinuing this, or any of my fan fictions. During winter break I'll do my best to update, otherwise, I won't be able to update again until my spring break. January 4****th**** is when I return to school, so until then, I'll do my best. Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	12. To Question

**Last time in **_**Come On Ren**_**:**

"_**If you say so…" Ren trailed off as he scooted closer to Kyoko, once again leaning towards her, both of them with closed eyes. Only at the moment where both of their lips connect do they hear,**_

"_**Re~~~n! Break time is over!"**_

_**Damn Hikari.**_

**Thank you guys for your support and please review! I do not own **_**Skip Beat! **_**in any way, but I do own Hogosha Hikari!**

**P.S. This is where our favorite D-Bag comes in! Yay! Shotaro!**

**

* * *

**

"You don't say."

"_Yes, well…like I said…I'd prefer to tell you in person."_

"And, how do you suppose we do that? I'm sure we're both very busy people."

"_Perhaps, I could easily get a schedule change. I'm sure you could get one as well, considering how hard you work."_

A chuckle, "I guess I could talk to my manager."

"_Very good. I look forward to it."_

"Would you like me to give you a call once I get it all settled?"

"_Ah, no. I'll call you tomorrow morning to check up."_

"Hmmm…well, if I do meet you in person, how will I know who you are?"

"_Oh, you'll know don't worry about it. All you have to worry about is Tsuruga Ren. No?"_

"Tch. Of course. Are you sure the information is real?"

"_I have no doubts. All you'd have to do is reveal some knowledge of it to him, and he'll back down, do whatever you want."_

Another chuckle, "Normally, I wouldn't do something so…pathetic. I just want to keep my status the way it is."

"_You mean with Mogami Kyoko?"_

"…Well…I'll look forward to your call tomorrow."

"_I look forward to our meeting."_

"Right."

"_Good bye." Click! Riiiiiing…_

A blonde teen sighed as he looked outside of the window of the break room at some studio. He was waiting for Shoko to come back with some papers, and as he sat on the window seat, he had gotten a call. He normally didn't get calls from anyone other than Shoko, but the damn thing had been going off for a week, so, out of frustration, he answered it. The person on the other end was strange, knowing of him, his connection to Kyoko, his…"affection" for her. This person knew that Tsuruga was also after her and offered to help him. He didn't know why, but Shotaro actually believed him, and didn't hesitate to accept the generosity. Offering information on Tsuruga, something that might push Kyoko away if she were to know. It was underhanded, and Shotaro didn't like it, but the more he talked with the stranger, the more he thought, he couldn't help but become paranoid, wondering if each day that Kyoko sees the actor, and not him, he becomes more important to her.

He knew he was taking a risk. For all he knew, this person just wanted to draw him in, kidnap him, or kill him, or something. However, Shotaro just couldn't bear the thought of losing Kyoko. He knew he lost her love, but if he lost her attention…At least, if she paid attention to him, she could come to love him once again, after all there's no way a person could stop themselves from loving others, it just wasn't possible. He laughed at the thought, stupid Kyoko. He would win her, he _had_ to win her. Tsuruga could keep the fame, if he could keep Kyoko.

* * *

Filming was over for the day, everything was shutting down, those responsible were packing up, actors were leaving. Walking into the hallway to get to her dressing room to change before she made her way home, she paused when she heard a voice from behind.

"Ah, Mogami-san?"

The young woman turned around, seeing Ren standing a bit away, looking a little…awkward? Walking over to him, she did her best to ignore it and smile, looking up into the tall man's eyes, "Yes, Tsuruga-san?"

Smiling back, a hand rubbing the back and side of his neck in nervousness, Ren answered, "Well, you're on your way home for tonight, correct?"

"Ah, no! You don't have to drive me! It's not that dark out and my bicycle is working well so-"

"No, Mogami-san, that's not what I meant. You see, there was something that I was meaning to give you, but I left it at home. I was wondering if you would like to come with me…"

A blush settled on the girl's cheeks as she shook her head. "No, Tsuruga-san, you…" she paused. "Give me something?"

"Yes, as an apology for the night before. Even though I enjoyed your company, I still think that Hikari dragging you along was rude and so…"

"But, Tsuruga-san-!"

"Mogami-san," Ren interrupted, giving her the shiniest smile he could, the brightest and most polite, "if you don't accept it I will be very hurt."

Seeing her flinch, her body slightly trembling, eyes filling with unshed tears, he couldn't help but hate himself along with wanting to laugh, she was just adorable sometimes and so much fun to tease. Of course, he didn't like to resort to his "gentlemanly" smile, but if he really wanted her to listen to him, he would, apologizing for it later.

"A-All right. I-I'll go…thank you…"

"Ah, no, thank you Mogami-san, you've made me really happy. I promise you won't regret it."

"Ren~~~! Stop your flirting and let's get going!" a certain dark haired actor called out, standing next to the exit, hands on his hips and a pout on his lips.

A sigh came from the taller male as he inwardly glared at the other, turning back to Kyoko with a more gentle smile. "Wait here," he said. "I'll be right back. I need to have a word with Hikari."

Nodding, Kyoko obeyed, now calm, watching as Ren jogged over to his friend, noticing how he would steal a glance over his shoulder as if to make sure she was still there. Red crossed her cheeks, over the bridge of her nose, her heart racing when she was sure that their eyes locked at one point.

This whole thing, going over to Tsuruga-san's was making her feel weird. Nervous, anxious, worried, and strangely happy. Though, him asking her to come over just to give her something, seemed a bit odd for him. He had given things to her in the past, like Queen Rosa for her birthday, which had made her the happiest she had been in the longest of time. Now, here she stood, watching as Ren and Hikari conversed.

Hikari seeming upset, Ren placing his hands on the others shoulders, as if begging him for something, Hikari suddenly grinning, eyes lighting up and embracing the taller actor. Was Tsuruga-san blushing? Pushing Hikari off, Ren seemed to snap at him, Hikari brushed it off, giving him a sly look, patting him on the head, making a…kissy face? Ren brought a hand to his face, the other turning into a fist, all these reactions, seemed so foreign to Kyoko. What was it? Was Hikari that special to make Tsuruga-san make so many emotions, show body movements, that no one else had ever seen? Even Kyoko? Wait! What about Kyoko? Why "even Kyoko"? It wasn't as though Kyoko and Ren had a special relationship, right? Sure, he's shown sides of himself that no one else saw, but this is different! That was acting, though some a bit private thanks to Bo the chicken, but still! Ren and Hikari are best friends! Her and Ren…Her and Ren are…are…

* * *

**I'm back everyone! Summer break is here and I have nothing better to do than make some AMVs, write, and read! So, I thank you all who continues to read this and I hope that I can do better than before! Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	13. To Give

**Last time in **_**Come On Ren**_**:**

_**"No, Mogami-san, that's not what I meant. You see, there was something that I was meaning to give you, but I left it at home. I was wondering if you would like to come with me…"**_

_**It wasn't as though Kyoko and Ren had a special relationship, right? Sure, he's shown sides of himself that no one else saw, but this is different! That was acting, though some a bit private thanks to Bo the chicken, but still! Ren and Hikari are best friends! Her and Ren…Her and Ren are…are…**_

**Thank you guys for your support and please review! I do not own **_**Skip Beat! **_**in any way, but I do own Hogosha Hikari!**

* * *

She was, so to speak, shocked at what was presented to her. Never had she ever thought that she would be able to receive something so…magnificent. To be sitting down on a plush sofa within his large living room, with him on his knees, holding out a box that glittered from the inside, she couldn't hold back the redness in her cheeks.

"Tsuruga-san…I…I…"

"Please, take it. I bought it especially for you."

"But, I…I can't…it's…it's too…"

"Mogami-san," he pulled back, fumbling with the contents of the box before taking it out, closing the velvety blue cube before placing it on the glass table behind him. "You have nothing to fear by accepting this gift. Have I not told you already that you are not unworthy of anything?"

"Tsuruga-san…"

The man reached out, pushing her hand behind her ears and smiled. "I'll pay for it," he said.

Kyoko flinched, "Pay for what?"

"For your ears to be pierced."

"But, that costs money!"

Ren chuckled, hand absentmindedly cupping her left ear, thumb caressing her lobe, "It would be even more of a waste to not use these earrings."

Pink invaded the girl's cheeks as she stuttered, "B-But…Tsuruga-san…I…"

"Hm?"

The expectant look on his face, she couldn't help but gaze at it guiltily. Why did those shining eyes, that soft smile, the warm hands, why did they eat at her? It wasn't as though she didn't want the earrings, but…

"I…heard it hurts to get your ears pierced."

"Well, it does…a bit…Or, so I heard," Ren pulled his hand back, it accidentally sliding against her cheek before resting on the couch beside her knee. "You don't have to worry though. It varies between people. Besides, do you really think that I would lead you into a situation that would cause you _real_ pain? Do you think I would hurt you?"

_Maybe not hurt…but you _have_ seriously messed with me when I was down. You're quick to anger and…well…_Kyoko's thoughts were lost as she thought back on her times with Ren. He may not like her, but he didn't hate her, right? He was a reasonably senpai who encouraged her, and even though he did make fun of her sometimes, it would usually end in making her feel better about whatever was bothering her. Even if they were to fight, he would be mad at her, they would eventually reconcile and everything would be even better than before. Thinking about it, for the first time, she realized that her relationship with Ren was…slowly…ever so slowly…progressing…right into…

"Friendship," she whispered under her breath, catching the actor's attention.

"What was that?"

"Ah, no…um…I was just thinking…and…y-your right…" she smiled nervously, hands clenching atop her knees. However, Ren didn't notice and instead returned her grin; the only thought in his mind was that her facial expression was "adorable".

"You see? There's nothing to be scared of. Though, you don't have to if you don't want to. If you sincerely don't want to get your ears pierced, then I can just exchange these for something better."

"Oh no! You don't-! I-I-I don't mind! I've always wanted to…always wanted to pierce my ears…I just never…had the…"

A laugh took hold of her attention when she looked down at Ren who turned to grab the box and replaced the earrings inside them. "Then, you'll take them? You'll accept this gift?"

"Y-Yes!" Kyoko reached for the box, taking it and stared down to examine the blue studs that shone, reflecting the lights from within the apartment. "They're beautiful. I love them, thank you. I want them to be my first."

"I'm sure they'll look lovely on you."

Closing the box, the girl let out a nervous giggle, "That's always been a dream for me."

"Well, now it doesn't have to be," Ren replied as he slowly stood, eyes dancing as they gazed down upon Kyoko. "I can take you, when you're ready. Give me a call and I'll take you to the best shop I know."

"Ah, thank you, Tsuruga-san, but this is fine the way it is. You've done enough for me. Let me be the one to surprise you when I first wear them. I want you to be the first to see them."

"All right, then. I'm happy to hear that."

"Uh…Tsuruga-san…?"

"Yes?"

"Has…something happened?"

"What do you mean?"

Kyoko shook her head as she closed the lid that protected the jewels within, "It's just that, you seem to be acting a bit strange is all."

"Strange? How?"

"Just…the way you've been treating me…it feels a bit…unusual…"

"In what way? How am I treating you so differently from usual?"

"Tsuruga-san is treating me as though I were…not simply a kohai…more of a…more of a…"

The actor's heart skipped. Had she finally realized? No, she didn't. If she hasn't yet, she never will, not without him spelling it out slowly to her. He mentally exhaled in both disappointment and relief.

"More of a what, Mogami-san?" he queried.

"A friend."

Dark brown eyes couldn't help but widen in slight surprise. Was that all? "Mogami-san, it's true that we could be considered good acquaintances, not just simply senpai and kohai, but being friends would never be a bad thing."

"Ah, yes, however…friends are equals, but we…Tsuruga-san and I are not yet equals for you are far above me still…"

_That's right…I promise in the car…*sigh* Though, with her talent, it shouldn't be long before she reaches that goal…By then, perhaps I might reach mine as well._ "Mogami-san, I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable this evening."

"Uh, no, it's fine. I didn't mean to say that you…made me feel flustered or anything…I was only…just…worried that maybe…you…I…I…"

_She's speechless. Perhaps I did make her feel uncomfortable._ "Please, don't worry about it and forget it. Hm?" Ren reached a hand down which Kyoko hesitantly took, allowing him to help her up off of the couch. "So, would you like me to take you home now?"

"Ah! W-Well….I…"

_She's awfully stuttery today._

"I was…h-h-hoping…that perhaps…we…you and I…Tsuruga-san and I could…p-practice?"

"Practice for the movie?"

Kyoko nodded silently, head down to hide burning cheeks.

"What exactly did you want to practice? Is there something you're still having trouble with?"

"Well…yes…there is…"

"What is it? I'd be happy to help in any way I can."

Glancing up at him, Kyoko couldn't help but smile as her cheeks burned even more. _His generosity. His kindness._ "I…thought we could work on…kissing once more?"

Ren couldn't help the pink that invaded his cheeks, he flinched slightly in shock. "Kissing? But, didn't we-"

"I know we practiced a bit before the shot today, but I still feel as though, I'm lacking something."

"No, Mogami-san, your kissing was just fine today. It was practically perfect."

"You said that, kisses get more…passionate…we haven't yet had to perform a passionate kiss…but we will…won't we?"

Mulling it over in his head, in fact there were two separate scenes in the movie where things we bound to get a little…"steamy" one could say. "Y-Yes, that…may be true…"

"Then, please. I know this is asking a lot, but if you don't have a problem with it…if Tsuruga-san doesn't mind, please teach me how to kiss like a lover."

* * *

**Please review thank you! ^-^**

**~LovingNinja~**


	14. To Interrupt

**Last time in **_**Come On Ren**_**:**

"_**You said that, kisses get more…passionate…we haven't yet had to perform a passionate kiss…but we will…won't we?"**_

_**Mulling it over in his head, in fact there were two separate scenes in the movie where things were bound to get a little…"steamy" one could say. "Y-Yes, that…may be true…"**_

"_**Then, please. I know this is asking a lot, but if you don't have a problem with it…if Tsuruga-san doesn't mind, please teach me how to kiss like a lover."**_

**Thank you guys for your support and please review! I do not own **_**Skip Beat! **_** in any way, but I do own Hogosha Hikari!**

* * *

"Well…Mogami-san…you see…" Ren was, to be honest, a little tongue-tied. Even in his years of dating no one ever _asked_ to be kissed like a lover, it just ended up happening normally. Even he knew there needed to be a certain atmosphere for such a scene and to just jump right in would…nevertheless make the both of them feel incredibly awkward. What was he to tell her? He didn't want to disappoint her, no…but… The last time they practiced simple kissing, he almost lost himself. To dive in to that deadly situation…it would be the same thing as incriminating himself. He'd be a fool to fall for this trick. How could he expect to not lose himself from a "passionate" kiss with this young woman? How he wanted to say yes. How he wanted to say no. He didn't want to turn her down, break her expectations of him, but he didn't want to put her in danger of the beast he held inside of his being. He wanted to protect her…

"Ah, well, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko released a nervous chuckle, an equally nervous smile on her lips, and furrowed brows, as she continued. "We can just…practice the scene, right?"

"Practice the…" Ren echoed out loud, murmuring the rest in his head as he thought it over. He would have to do the scene sooner or later. Though, he preferred to perform on stage in front of the rest of the cast and crew. Such a kiss in private and such a weak will that was crumbling more and more each day… But, if he could do this in private without fail, then he wouldn't have to worry about even the possibility of losing control in front of the others, and having the name "Tsuruga Ren" tarnished and branded as some sexual predator. He sighed inwardly, but smiled and nodded at the young woman. "All right, Mogami-san, we can practice the scene," he replied lightheartedly, and even said organ fluttering as soon as that bright beaming smile crossed that girl's face at the pure joy of being able to act and practice with her oh-so-talented senpai who she one day wished to stand on equal footing with. Of course, she would never be so happy as to the idea of kissing him… Red had to wonder if he even should allow himself to feel that twinge of pain without any guilt at all.

"Thank you, so much, Tsuruga-san!" the young woman bowed, repetitively and Ren couldn't help a chuckle or two as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, no, it's fine. Let's just get this started, all right?" he suggested with a raise of a brow and a slight upward curve at the side of his mouth. He would be in need of the Gods' help it would seem.

* * *

_**The two were at odds. Mutsuko sat in one corner, holding her shoulder, all the while Michio stood in another corner, palm covering his mouth as he looked away from the young woman. The room was in a state of disarray, papers strewn about and some furniture tipped over; besides the home piano, the couch and the stood that Mutsuko was sitting on. The girl glanced over at the older man, watching the way his shoulders quivered and his fist clenched into his trousers.**_

"_**M-Michio-nii?" she called out, almost like a mouse with how skittish her tone was.**_

"_**Don't…!" Michio bit his lip as he turned his attention back to her. "Don't call me that…"**_

_**Mutsuko's back straightened at the response given to her, her heart racing faster than she ever felt before. "M-Michio…what are we…"**_

"_**It's not 'we'," he growled, almost glaring at her as he took as step in her direction. "You leave yourself out of this. It's what I was doing. You didn't have say in-"**_

"_**Idiot!" she shouted. "I did have a say in what was happening! I didn't push y-"**_

"_**Would you keep quiet?" he hollered back, and the expression on his face had Mutsuko's voice catching in her throat. Instantly, the heavy feeling of regret sunk into the pit of his stomach. His eyes flickered to a wall, then back to her, and suddenly they seemed determined. His long legs held him to glide over, across the room, to the young woman and when he reached her he grabbed her shoulders tightly.**_

"_**Michio-?" Mutsuko attempted, but was cut off as she once again felt the lips of her best friend on hers. Her eyes clenched shut, but she never once thought about hating the sensation. Her hands flew up to his chest, grabbing at his shirt and scrunching it up in her tiny palms. Soon, she found herself to be losing air. She needed to break away and gain her breath once more, but just as she was about to, Michio pulled away.**_

_**The girl was confused, his eyes holding an apologetic gaze with hers. A tear began to well up in her eye and she turned her head away. Michio, however, grabbed her chin to force her back and took another kiss. A squeal exclaimed from the girl's muffled mouth, but she was ignored as a tongue rammed into her lips. Her eyes widened in surprise as it continued its bombardment and slipped right into her mouth, slithering next to her own tongue.**_

_**A gasp sounded from her throat, as well as a cry, her nails digging into Michio's chest. The man groaned as he continued his assault, wrapping the muscle around the dainty one that belonged to the girl he could no longer deny loving. His hand slipped away from her chin to instead caress her cheek and slipped a lock of hair behind an ear, the other slipping to her waist and pulling her up from her seat, holding her close to himself and pressing their bodies together. Mutsuko whined, eyes shut so tightly she began to give herself a headache.**_

_**And then…**_

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice, puzzled, queried from a slight distance, just as the door was heard being slammed.

Ren pulled away quickly, Kyoko seeming frightened and tears streaming down her face. "Hikari, what are you doing here?" the taller actor questioned as he took a step from Kyoko, eyes flickering to her as she wiped away the water that pricked her eyes and cheeks.

"I thought I gave you an ample amount of time," Hikaru huffed, he seemed to be glaring as he held his hands on hips. "I didn't think I'd run in here and see the two of you trying to eat each other's faces off. I didn't even think you'd succeed in seducing her."

"Hikari!" Ren snapped and just as he started to march towards his friend there was a murmur from young Miss Mogami Kyoko. Ren paused, looking over his shoulder in worry. "Mogami-san?"

A hand came up to the teen's mouth, clasping over it as she shook her head. Ren called to her once more, but she shook her head once more. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Excuse me." Before Ren could say anything, the girl hurried over to the couch, grabbed her bag and rushed out of the door, unable to make eye-contact with the man who interrupted their practice.

Ren sighed, running a hand through his hair just as Hikari grumbled, "What, you aren't going after her?"

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**This story isn't going anywhere despite the fact that it may take me a while to update the chapters! Thank you if you're still reading this and I'm sorry that I had to go on a hiatus! I won't give up on ANY story!  
**

**Thank you!  
**

**~LovingNinja~  
**


	15. To Unsettle

**Thank you guys for your support and please review! I do not own **_**Skip Beat! **_** in any way, but I do own Hogosha Hikari!**

**Last time in **_**Come On Ren**_**:**

_**"Hikari!" Ren snapped and just as he started to march towards his friend there was a murmur from young Miss Mogami Kyoko. Ren paused, looking over his shoulder in worry. "Mogami-san?"**_

_**A hand came up to the teen's mouth, clasping over it as she shook her head. Ren called to her once more, but she shook her head once more. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Excuse me." Before Ren could say anything, the girl hurried over to the couch, grabbed her bag and rushed out of the door, unable to make eye-contact with the man who interrupted their practice.**_

_**Ren sighed, running a hand through his hair just as Hikari grumbled, "What, you aren't going after her?"**_

* * *

It had been several days since that incident. Since Ren and Kyoko practiced that one kissing scene. Accepting each other…no…their characters accepting each other… Before Hikari stepped in and interrupted. Ren wasn't sure if it was a curse or blessing that they were intruded upon. He'd be an idiot in denial to say he didn't love the feel of her inexperienced lips and that tiny tongue that was just too shy. Though, he was elated that he was able to hold himself back as long and hard as he did, and if his friend never came, he wasn't sure if he would have been able to much longer if it was just the two of them, him and her. And, now, due to their schedules, Kyoko was out of the man's sight for three days, but she was always in his mind. She wasn't needed on set, for the current scenes being shot were between the "brothers" Ren and Hikari were portraying, as well as the mother, and several other side characters. Meanwhile, Kyoko was focusing on school and her other projects. Ren, again, wasn't sure if it was a blessing or curse. He was beginning to miss the girl but at the same time, he wasn't sure what expression he would wear when he saw her next; whether or not it would be awkward between them, or worse, if she was now scared of him. _She did scurry out rather fast_, he thought sullenly as he and Yashiro walked down the halls, on their way to the set of the movie.

And, just as always, fate was balanced on the line of being on his side and against him. He glanced up with a sigh, and his eyes widened as his steps faltered to see Kyoko walking up to him, seeming hurried with a smile on her face, a rather strange knit-hat with flaps on either side of her head that really brought out her large beautiful eyes. He froze in place as the girl called his name, and Yashiro glanced between her and him quietly, saving his greeting towards her as it appeared that her aim was indeed Tsuruga Ren.

"Tsuruga-san!" the girl greeted delightfully, breathless, pink cheeks, and she bowed, her hat almost falling off before she stood upright in caught it.

"Mogami-san," Ren couldn't keep the red off of his own cheeks, "what brings you here?"

"H-Huh?" the girl blinked. "W-We're shooting a scene together, today…aren't we…?"

"Ah, yes, yes," Ren nodded, smiling, chuckling. "I mean, right here, right now. Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Oh, yes, I should," Kyoko frowned as though just reminded. "But, there was something that I absolutely had to show as soon as I possibly could."

"And, what would that be?"

A hand tentatively reached up for that hat, but paused when Kyoko's eyes caught Yashiro's. She was silent as she stared at him, but almost instantly the older man caught on to what she wanted; him gone. He bid her farewell with a smile, as she smiled back with a bob of her head in return, leaving just Ren and her in the hallway. Sighing, cheeks gaining a darker shade, before removing her hat and turning her head to the side, sweeping her hair over her ear and cupping it.

"Ah?" Ren's mouth opened agape slightly before smiling and releasing an airy laugh. "Your ears."

Kyoko grinned, turning her head the other way and doing the same, moving her hair aside and cupping the ear to show it off, "I got it done yesterday and I've been wearing this hat ever since to hide them until now. Like I said before, I wanted you to be the first to see them."

The dread that Ren was feeling the past few days was suddenly gone, melted by a warm glow as his smile grew a bit more gentler. He had been so worried, terrified that the girl would run away from him like a few other times he scared her off, but here she was, acting as though it never happened. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but he would take what he could right, and just bask in the essence of Kyoko. Her voice and expressions, mannerisms, they were all things he took into account when he was around her, because those were what made her her.

"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko called, looking up at the man with a frown. "Are you listening?"

"Ah? Sorry," he chuckled. "I'm just so overjoyed. Though, I have to wonder, how are your ears going to affect the movie?"

"Oh, I already talked to the director about it! He wasn't too happy but he said he'd make it work and that we'd be fine in the end."

"I'm sorry, I've seem to have gotten you into trouble."

Kyoko shook her head madly, "No, no, no! I know you weren't expecting me to get my ears pierced so soon, but…!" Cheeks growing red, the young miss's eyes went from Ren's to the floor as she bit her lip shyly, "I was just too impatient and wanted to get them done right away."

Ren froze, his expression going blank as he stared at the young woman with slightly widened eyes. What did she mean by that? Was she saying she was impatient because of his gift? Because it was something _he_ gave to her? Or, was she just stating that she was impatient since she's always wanted to pierce her ears, just as how she always wanted to get into makeup like an average girl?

Despite his racing heart, Ren sighed and chuckled, but before he could reply, the two were interrupted by a stage-hand who was rushing over to them, saying that the two were needed in their dressing rooms to get all fixed up and that shooting would begin in at least an hour. Kyoko and Ren thanked the young man before they made their way to their own rooms; in a silence that almost made Ren uncomfortable until the one to break that silence was Kyoko.

"Does Hogosha-san not have to film today?" she queried, mouse-like in nature.

Ren glanced down at her before he realized that she _did_ just ask him that question, for he wasn't sure if he heard her right, or whether she really said anything at all with how quietly she did. "No, he doesn't," he answered. "He's lazing about at my place as we speak."

"Is that so…"

He could see the pink dusting her cheeks. Was the mentioning of Hikari so unsettling? Well…he did interrupt them…and… "I've straightened it all out with him," Ren stated. "I explained to him that we were just rehearsing so you don't need to be bothered about what happened so much. After all, we're going to be doing it several more times for the cameras."

At first, it seemed as though Kyoko didn't hear a word that Ren said before she looked up with a bashful smile, "You're right, Tsuruga-san. I'm sorry. I was just caught off guard."

"It's fine," Ren nodded before the two of them stopped in front of a door; the door to Kyoko's dressing unit. "I'll let you go then. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Yes," Kyoko gave a slight bow, her smile still gentle and bright, cheeks still flushed as her eyes seemed bright.

Ren watched her enter her room, giving him a tiny wave before closing the door; him returning it with his own awkward smile. His heart was racing and he sighed as he continued on to his room. He really wasn't sure on how he was going to handle that girl.

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter I promise will be longer and Sho will reappear and actually interact with someone!  
**

**~LovingNinja~  
**


	16. To Threaten

**Thank you guys for your support and please review! I do not own **_**Skip Beat! **_** in any way, but I do own Hogosha Hikari!**

**Note: There are probably some spoilers here if you don't know any details about Ren's past, so if I spoil something, I apologize because I just assume everyone is all caught up like I am. Sorry, sorry. :(  
**

**Last time in **_**Come On Ren**_**:**

_**"Ah?" Ren's mouth opened agape slightly before smiling and releasing an airy laugh. "Your ears."**_

_**Kyoko grinned, turning her head the other way and doing the same, moving her hair aside and cupping the ear to show it off, "I got it done yesterday and I've been wearing this hat ever since to hide them until now. Like I said before, I wanted you to be the first to see them."**_

_**"It's fine," Ren nodded before the two of them stopped in front of a door; the door to Kyoko's dressing unit. "I'll let you go then. I'll see you in a little bit."**_

_**"Yes," Kyoko gave a slight bow, her smile still gentle and bright, cheeks still flushed as her eyes seemed bright.**_

_**Ren watched her enter her room, giving him a tiny wave before closing the door; him returning it with his own awkward smile. His heart was racing and he sighed as he continued on to his room. He really wasn't sure on how he was going to handle that girl.**_

* * *

"Tsuruga-san," a young stagehand walked up to the much taller male who was currently stepping off the elevated platform for the scene, dressed in sleepwear, loose striped pants and slightly unbuttoned long-sleeved matching shirt; his hair a tad ruffled for the "woken up" affect. They were about to start up another scene since they finished the previous one much earlier than they thought. "Mogami-san is excellent, and I had no doubts she could keep up and all our practice definitely showed during this performance," Ren told the director and cast, making the young woman turn red and profusely insist that it was all due to Ren's professionalism, as per usual the case, leaving the man to just laugh it off and proceed to get the young woman to accept his compliment.

"Yes?" he rose a brow, standing before the other, gazing down and the young stagehand felt vulnerable.

"Ah, well, there's a…guest who said they insist on talking with you…" he answered, almost timidly.

Crossing his arms, Ren nodded, "And, who is this 'guest'?"

"It's the singer 'Fuwa Sho'."

Ren's eyes widened. Fuwa? Why would Fuwa want to talk to him? If bothered anyone it was always Kyoko. There was a boiling deep at the bottom of Ren's heart, unsettled but he kept a calm appearance on the outside. He nodded once more, "Tell him that if he has no other business, to wait in the lobby. I need to discuss this with the director and then change for the next scene."

"Yes sir, Tsuruga-san," the young man gave a bow before turning and heading back to whence he came where no doubt Sho was waiting. Ren released a slight sigh, barely audible as the other crew members worked about, oblivious to his mood, as it should be. And, almost reluctantly, he searched for the director.

To Ren's surprise it was quite easy to get Shingai to approve of his meeting with Fuwa Sho. He said they weren't in any rush and they had plenty of time leftover. And, so, a deeper part of him began to dread the situation. He could only assume that Fuwa had no idea that Kyoko was on set today or else he would have also asked to see her, more or less. And, that meant that Ren had to make sure that singer stayed as far away from the set as possible.

_Knock Knock_

"Hm?" In his dressing room, the actor was redressing, now buttoning up a long light blue sleeveless shirt; a casual scene for his character was next. He glanced into the mirror quickly, patting down his hair and walked over to the door, opening it, "Ye-?"

"Yo."

Almost instantly, Ren wanted to cringe. He kept a calm demeanor despite seeing Fuwa Sho before him with a smug smirk on his face. This guy, this _boy_, was surely aiming to trouble him. "Ah, Fuwa, I heard you were waiting for me," he responded.

"Yeah, you see, I have a busy schedule ahead and I didn't think I'd get a chance to really talk with you for a while and…I'll admit," Sho raised his hands in mock-defeat, "I'm a little impatient. I thought talking in your dressing room would be fine, since I had something rather private to discuss with you."

Face becoming cold serious, Ren took a step back, opening the door wider, "Come in then. Relax. And, we'll make sure to lead you out when you are done. We'll make this quick."

"Good, good," Sho walked in, the door closing behind him and he took the privilege of sitting in Ren's chair, the older man standing before him and crossing his arms, waiting. Sho sighed, "To tell you the truth, I really didn't want to bring this up, but the more I thought it over, and with what I heard about this movie going on. You're starring in it with Kyoko, right?"

"She is my opposite role, and why do you ask?" Ren's voice was deep, smooth, and wary.

"So, you two get along better since that last time you were treated like an outsider?" a thin blonde brow rose to spite the actor, but those words were ignored or tossed aside with no consequence as they seemed to have no affect. Again, Sho sighed, "Here's my deal. I'm her 'prey', right? It's going to stay that way. So, I'm telling you that you have to keep away from her outside of work. Ignore her, brush her off, even if it means making her cry, stay away."

Those words were…absolutely absurd. Ren covered his mouth hunching slightly as his shoulders started shaking, repressing a laugh to the best of his abilities before he straightened, giving a sigh and relaxing. "That's quite some request you made. I'm sorry, but whether or not I'll be at Mogami-san's side is up to her, not your wishes."

"This isn't a request, Tsuruga," Sho stated seriously. "And, this isn't a joke. Ah, but wait, I suppose 'Tsuruga' is wrong, it's 'Kuon' isn't it?"

There was a slight smirk at the edge of Sho's lips, and Ren froze, heart skipping a beat as his lashes twitched. "Excuse me? I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean by that."

"It's no use playing ignorant," Sho stood up, looking into the other man's blank eyes, an obvious shield put up. "I know all about you. Your father was a great actor, you're an American-born mix, and not too long ago, before you came to Japan, you got a close friend of yours killed, didn't you?"

Silence. There were no possible words to be said, none at all, and Ren. Ren...His hands were dangling from his sides, having become fists as his eyes stilled, unbalancing and all noise being rejected from his ears. What he was being told right now, was just the tip of the iceberg. So many things "Kuon" never wanted to be known, so many things "Ren" was never involved with, How was it possible, something like this was just…no way…There was absolutely no possible way that _anyone_ could have found this information. Ever.

"My sources are true. Everything is airtight, you won't be able to deny it," the blonde young man stated, crossing his arms. "So, do this one thing, and I'll keep my lips shut tight. I'm not after your damn reputation, I couldn't care about your 'popularity'. I don't need to attack those to reach your level, I can do that on my own. But, I don't trust you, you're pretty obvious when it comes to that stupid girl, and that's what I'm here for. Stay away from her, and I won't need to break the illusion she had of 'Corn the Fairy Prince'." Eyes snapped up, dark eyes, narrowing, and Sho snorted, "Yeah, I even know that, too. So, I'll give you some time to think it over," he handed out a piece of ripped paper with scribbles written across. "Call me by the end of the week to let me know your answer." However, Ren made no move to grab it, his eyes never leaving Sho's. There was a chuckle, and the singer placed his number on the desk, walking by the taller male and stopped only when he had his hand on the doorknob, "It's about time you two go back to being strangers and start having a _normal_ senpai-kouhai relationship." And, with that, Sho opened the door, stepping out, and slamming it behind him, leaving Ren frozen, mind in a frenzy, and fists unshakably tight.

* * *

"-ruga-san, Tsuruga-san! Tsuruga-san!"

"Ah!" Ren opened his eyes, looking up from his seated position on the set's bench to see Kyoko standing before him. Her brows were closely furrowed, knitted together with a worrisome frown on her lips, despite the lipstick that made them just a shade darker, the ends of her hair curled slightly as she wore a spring design halter neck sundress, white based with red from her chest up, and on the edge that ended just above her knees. "Mogami-san," he sighed, taking in her appearance, and as usual she was stunning.

"Tsuruga-san, are you all right?"

Ren stiffened, straightening his back and giving an off smile, "Of course, why would you think otherwise?"

"You just seem…a little distracted. You aren't sick again, are you?" she quickly placed a palm to his forehead, catching him off-guard and making him chuckle as he lightly grabbed her wrist and removed her hand.

"Mogami-san, I mean it, I'm all right. I just…have a few things on my mind right now, some upcoming projects. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, right," the young woman looked down bashfully as though it was obvious, but something still felt off. Ren, on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off of her. To think someone like Fuwa Sho would try to step in between them using such a distasteful tactic as using his past to influence her, and disillusioning her. Of course, to stay away from her would mean he couldn't drive her to places. They wouldn't be able to eat together. He wouldn't be able to spoil her from time to time as he tried on her birthday with the rose and the story that came with it. Everything that he enjoyed, everything, would he have to give it up? Surely he, Tsuruga Ren would have some way of handling this. He would not allow any more harm come to this girl's heart, and he'd be damned if she were cry because of him.

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you so much for reading!  
**

**~LovingNinja~**

**Happy New Year everyone! This, along with my +Anima fan fiction, are the first to be worked on this year and I can't wait for more :D Hope you all are healthy and doing well!  
**


End file.
